Nightingale
by XSilvaStarx
Summary: Raven wakes up from a coma to find Robin darker than before. Nightwing starts showing up while Robin disappears. Now Raven has to team up with Red X to help Robin out of his darkness. RaeRob. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Pronunciation: 'nI-t&n-"gAl, -ting-  
Function: _noun_  
Etymology: Middle English, alteration of Old English _nihtegale, _from _niht + galan _to sing -- more at YELL  
any of several Old World thrushes (genus _Erithacus _and especially _E. megarhynchos_) noted for the sweet usually nocturnal song of the male; _also_ any of various other birds that sing at night. _A secretive bird_ which likes nothing better than hiding in the middle of an impenetrable bush or thicket

**Chapter 1:**

** Control.**

The day she turned eighteen was the day she knew her life had changed forever, the prophecy that was held upon her head for years was wrong, and now she had friends, a life, even though it was spent fighting crime.

It wasn't because she had finally turned into an adult by mortal standards that made her feel this way. Of all the things to happen once again she had been sucked up into Nevermore, and this time, she was taught how to fight with her emotions, instead of fighting without them.

The one who taught her was a hologram of her mother at around the same age, she was one of the most studios people on Azarath, and in secret, learned how Raven could control her powers without ignoring her emotions.

However by the time she learned of this, her daughter had been sent away to earth and one whom she thought was faithful to her had divulged her secret to the elders.

The penalty was death and the last thing she did, in the cellar of an old prison, was send a hologram of her to her daughters mind.

It reached earth the same day she turned 18 and the gift was the only thing that made Raven realize how much her mother loved her even though she was part demon.

The time spent learning about feeling and not exploding items around her turned to be around a month, and when she finally woke up, she was surprised to find herself in the medical ward, lying on one of the beds wearing everything except her famous cloak.

It was odd, because usually her cloak was a comfort to her, she never took it off, and in moments when she thought her control would break, the hood would pop back on. This time however, her feelings didn't reach out for the blue cloak, but instead looked around for her friends.

Her short hair was long once again, but this time, she felt no need to cut it, because now it reminded her of her mother, smiling, while Raven tried to acknowledge Happiness like she did Fear with the help of her friends.

Arabella Roth wore this ridiculously long white cloak over a stunning purple dress, her long black hair was always tied up in a bun with a few stray hairs falling down on her face.

The training was grueling not only physically, since some emotions decided to whoop her ass in the process of her trying to acknowledge them, but also mentally, she could not remember ever feeling so comfortable in her own mind, without the usual chatter of her emotions.

Her control over herself was now gone, and it felt like the world had been lifted off her shoulders, as if she had been carrying it the day she was trained by the monks.

Her mother left her mind after she saw her daughter be free with all of her emotions, but she didn't disappear, instead she merged with an old mirror Raven had in her trunks that once belonged to her.

The day she woke up in the medical ward was a sunny day; the sun beams shone through the white curtains and fell over her figure gently as if they were happy to see her awake but scared that if they were too hot she might break.

It was true she hadn't been awake for a long time, and when she looked at herself she was surprised to see that her skin had gotten over its grayish tint and now had a healthy peach look, something the sun was probably the reason for.

Funnily she didn't feel annoyed because of this but rather a tinge of amusement crossed her face, making her smile.

Pulling off the sheets, she strode to the bathroom and took a shower before leafing through her drawers for something that wasn't made of spandex. It wasn't until now that Raven realized how disgusting spandex could be after a grueling training, it was like a glove that kept all the sweat in, making her body stink worse than if she wore normal clothing.

She pulled on a purple tang-top and a pair of woolen gray pants, before making her way around the tower, getting re-acquainted with it. She was surprised to see no one home, but once she looked out the giant window to see a giant puff of smoke come out of certain buildings like a mushroom, she realized where they might be.

Her resolve to go after them disappeared when she heard a thumb and a muffle angry shout.

Her eyes shrank in suspicion and she followed to where the voice had been, what she met was a young man in shadow taller than herself. Crouching low, she waited until he stepped a few feet in front of her before she jumped him.

Grabbing his left arm and twisting it behind his back she threw him roughly to the ground with the weight of her body.

Their fight immediately began when he was able to pull out of her hold and toss her off his back. They both landed in the shadows, huffing angrily at the intruder.

"It's pretty smart of you to plan an attack on our city and sneaking in here. What are you looking for anyways? Going to ransack Robin's evidence room?" she snapped at him and he growled.

"How would you know about his evidence room, and you should talk, aren't you here as well?" he snapped at her and her eyes blazed in fury.

"How dare you, I'm not an intruder," she hissed and stepped out of the shadow glaring daggers at the man.

"Raven?" he asked surprised and she rolled her eyes.

"Who else would be here?" she said and he stepped out of the shadows. "Well, well, well, boy wonder is here as well. Wait… Robin! Why are you here?"

"Well… since the day you went into a coma, we've all been taking turns watching you if there's an attack call. This was my week," he shrugged scratching the back of his head in embarrassment and he only averted his head away when her eyes shone with gratitude.

"I…I didn't know…I'm sorry, I've been so busy, I didn't realize I would be in a coma for so long," she said sadly and he looked up in surprise.

"Raven are you okay?" he asked and she smiled.

"I'm great," she answered truthfully and yet he still stared at her in surprise.

"Are you sure? I mean," he looked around the room, waiting for things to explode. "you're showing emotions."

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?" she said and smiled mischievously, evidently not going to give him straight answer.

"But…" he began but Raven cut him off.

"You've grown," she noted, her brows furrowing, stepping close, measuring herself and tapping Robins chin. "I reach you're chin! Whoa… I mean, you used to be so short, you're hair reached Cyborg's shoulder."

"Yeah, I've grown a lot, now BB is the shorter one," he said and Raven noticed the slight maturity in his voice and the slight change in his face.

"Puberty has finally hit you guys then," she joked with a smirk and he flushed.

"Friend Raven!" someone yelled and Raven was jumped upon by a woman with curling red hair and green eyes.

When Raven was finally able to wrap her arms around the crying girl, she was patted on the back a few times by Cyborg, and Beast boy had turned into a kitten and rubbed his back against her leg, purring.

Finally Starfire agreed to let Raven go and they all sat on the couch while Raven explained what had happened to her while she was in Nevermore.

The small smiles she gave while talking about her mother convinced them that she had indeed changed for the better.

"So dude, you're telling me that you still have your powers but now you can also show emotions?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Dude, that is freaky, I never thought I'd see Raven smile at me, unless… Raven, is that you or is it some brain eating soul stealing monster?" he asked, inching away from the girl.

With a quirk of her eyebrows she shot him a look that plainly told him she thought he was weird and ought to stop watching horror movies.

"Well, I'm just glad you're back Rae," Cyborg said and she nodded.

"Friend Raven, are you sure your powers do still work in this world?" Starfire asked. "I do not mean to make you angry, but how do you know that just because they worked in your world they world here?"

"I don't…"Raven answered with a shrug and turned around.

With a wave of her hand a black and white tape flew over to her, encased in a black orb. Tossing it over to BB, she noticed them all smiling again.

"What?" she demanded and they all pounced on her again, with a huge smile on their faces.

From all the raucous they were causing she could still spot Robin a few feet away watching this display with a slight smile.

A thought passed over her mind and an evil smirk crossed her face and the smile on Robins face faltered as he spotted it. She sighed dramatically and everyone looked up.

"What is it friend Raven?" Starfire asked and she sighed again.

"It seems I get hugs from all of you, but I got nothing from Robin…" she said sadly and sighed again.

"Ya! What's up dude?" BB shot at Robin who had tried to sneak away from the group.

"Come on Robin, give a little hug!" Cyborg said with a hug, pushing Robin towards Raven.

Robin slowly wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug, and when Raven wrapped her arms around his neck, her empathy took over and a memory crossed into her mind.

_Robin stood in the shadows of the moon while watching Starfire sleep over an unconscious Raven breathed in and out. The machines around her with their needles prickling her skin, keeping her fed and hydrated. _

_A sudden feeling of self loathing filled Raven and sadness blurred the image._

When Raven opened up her eyes again a single tear fell down her cheeks, and she quickly whipped it off. The hug ended quickly even though it felt longer than a few seconds, Robin went talking to Cyborg but Raven stood there staring at his back.

She hadn't noticed it before but now she did, Starfire was no longer hanging over Robin nor was she following him with her green gaze.

Her only conclusion was that they had broken apart and yet she felt no animosity towards Robin except for gratitude.

'What happened in the month I was gone?' she wondered, but her thought were postponed when she felt a grumble in her stomach.

"Anyone else hungry?" she asked with a slight grin and Starfire jumped up.

"May I help you in the kitchen?" Starfire asked and Raven nodded.

"Um… girls, especially you, Raven. Don't you remember what happened last time you were in the kitchen?" Cyborg asked sweetly and Raven could distantly remember a destroyed oven because of her impatience.

"I've learned Cy," she snapped with a sweet smile and every one backed off.

The kitchen was the same as it had ever been and nothing was switched around so Raven could still find herself around easily.

Starfire's company was a source of information of what happened in the month she was gone. The girl loved to yap and so Raven let her yap away to her just this one time.

"And so, friend Cyborg and friend Bumble Bee have done the dating thing and are now boyfriend and girlfriend," Starfire happily said with a dreamy sigh.

"It's about time," Raven said and called over the red and green peppers from the fridge while she watched over the pan making the omelets. "So Starfire, why don't you tell me what's happening between you and Wonder boy?"

"Me and friend Robin are… we are friends, he is truly still one of my closest friends. However, we are no longer in courtship, we have done the breaking up and now I am seeing someone new…" Starfire said with unease.

Raven smirked, it seemed Starfire didn't like to talk about personal things but loved being talked to about them. Her smirk turned into a frown, and she wondered vaguely if the self loathing she felt from Robin was because of their break up.

"So who are you seeing now Starfire?" Raven asked, taking out one of the omelets and placing it on a plate before adding cut pieces of red and green pepper and ham and melted cheese.

"I am seeing Aqualad…"Starfire answered with a blush and Raven looked up in surprise.

"Him? But… he's so quiet and a total opposite of you!" Raven said and Starfire flushed again.

"It is said on earth that opposites attract," she said and Raven turned back to her cooking. "It was by chance that we met. I was fighting one of Brother Bloods machines when they pushed me into the water, Aqualad and Titans East had come to join in the taking down of Brother Blood. Aqualad is the one who saved me from drowning, and after that I spent much time trying to repay him for his kindness. After a while, I stopped thinking of Robin but Aqualad. I wanted to try to get him to talk to me, I wanted to see what he liked and after a while, I learned that I did like him more than a friend.'

"You don't have to tell me this Star," Raven said but Starfire shook her head.

"I have missed your company greatly friend Raven, I did not notice until you were gone that I shared things with you without knowing. Maybe we did not talk, but your comforting presence of self assuredness that you would win and your strength was the one that kept me in high spirits many times. I do not think you are one who likes this girl bonding thing, so I tried many times to talk to you in a different dialogue that would give me answers to the questions I had inside. You are very wise friend, sometimes, you remind me of Robin," Starfire said softly and Raven turned around.

"Thank you," she said with a hug and smiled at the slightly more matured woman.

"I realized after a while, that I thought of Robin as a younger brother, Aqualad was one of mystery, he was like a puzzle I was very fond of when I was younger. And I longed to figure him out, and first I thought it was just my obsession over him, and that I would get over him. However one day… Gizmo had made a machine that would echo the voice of one who was close to you so that it would lead you into a trap. He used Aqualads voice one… and I heard him for the first time begging. It is embarrassing to say this but, I wanted to hear him beg, the real Aqualad, and I wanted him to beg to me. It was something dark I had felt, but good, I did not sense any evil coming from those thoughts, and it was then that I realized that Robin was not the one," Starfire said and Raven gave her a shocked glance.

Who would have thought that miss innocent had dirty thoughts, especially ones of being a dominatrix?

"When me and friend Robin did the breaking up, we both realized that we had thought of each other as siblings and friend Robin had wanted to break up with me for a long time," Starfire said and Raven nodded.

"So how are you and Aqualad?" she asked and Starfire smiled.

"We are good, he is my mate after all, and if should not feel well I would feel it," she answered with a hug grin and Ravens spatula dropped.

"Mate… as in…you…?" Raven turned around with pleading eyes but Starfire smiled.

"Yes," she said and Raven picked up her spatula and turned back to her cooking.

Suddenly she felt a pang of regret enter the kitchen and she turned around to spot Robin averting his glance.

'Why does he stare at Starfire like that' she wondered.

When the food was done cooking everyone sat around the table and looked at the food expectantly, Beast Boy picked at his tofu omelet.

"What!" she snapped and they all flinched.

"This is good friend Raven, though it would be better with mustard sauce, now where did I put it…" the tamaraneon wondered, before getting up and wandering to the kitchen.

Raven ignored the boys and felt a surge of gratefulness towards her alien friend before taking a piece of her omelet.

Robin was the first of the guys to nibble his omelet and when he realized it wasn't poisoned nor was it disgusting, he started shoveling it down.

Raven secretly smiled warmly at him and decided upon something. Robin was sweet and always trusted her, he was there to fix anything she had broken and now, it was time she repaid the favor.

She would make him get over Starfire.

Authors Note: _Ola! Well here's my first raven/robin ficcy, I've changed slight things from the characters, Raven might be ooc, but meh, if you don't like screw off. (no offense, laughs uneasily while looking around) _

_Mostly I've changed their appearance, this is what happens when you visit deviant art far too many times and see good fan arts for Teen Titans. _

_I would also like to note that Starfire is physically how she looks in the comic, minus the humongous boobs, but the hair (curly), stays, except it isn't that long. I've decided I like this fic too much to stop writing it because I don't get enough reviews._

_I'll be writing this fic, reviews are appreciated, I would like to hear what you all think and what you like what you don't like, but I'm not going to stop._


	2. Chapter 2

Oha! Well here's the second chapter and thank you for all the good reviews, and I would like to answer two reviews that I feel I should.

I never ever gave the belief that Raven liked Robin more than a friend in the first chapter, that happens later on, so patience.

And I know how you feel about it being a Raven/Robin fic if you don't like that sort of thing then don't read it, it's a waste of your time going around and bashing Rae/Rob fics. And I'm not stopping so… bleh! 'sticks out tongue'

I'm so sorry it took so long, I just finished my Psat's test and the term finally ended and so did all the projects and the tests.

**Chapter 2:**

**Disguises.**

Raven stared at the computer screen blankly for the twelfth time, her brain slowly going to meltdown as the useless piece of crap beeped at her that the Internet site she clicked was unavailable.

She sighed in determination to not pick up the screen and pound it into the ground repeatedly, hoping that that would fix it for good.

She had been procrastinating now for about 2 hours, staring at the time as she flipped through a magazine with Hero costumes that were all the range she had found lying on the coffee table in the Titans living room. She had been using it the past few nights to calm her nerves and occupy her mind when the computer decided to have a temper tantrum.

However time was not on her side and she scowled as the digital clock turned to 2:30 am, finally the time on her schedule to do something.

She gracefully got up from her chair and floated over to the training ground, and although her body needed a good work out, she was here for another reason, maybe later she'd do some training.

Pressing the gray button, on the wall parallel to the one she came into, a hidden gate opened up that lead up to the computer room where the master mainframe for this room video taped every session and saved it on tapes and DVDs.

When she entered the black room, her sight met shelves upon shelves of videotapes, a single shelf for DVDs, a messy desk full of papers, a screen that showed her the view of the matted room and a few screens drilled to the wall that was empty of everything.

Her hands grazed over the spines of each tape, every one of them had the name of the person that was video taped and the date and time.

"Robin 11/05, Robin 16/04, Robin 20/02…" her count went on until she found one of the oldest tapes there, the next one on her list to watch.

Popping it into the vhs player, she watched as Robin went through many different procedures that she still had yet to learn.

How many times did she do this? Coming down every night at 2 in the morning, memorizing every step he took, every move he made until she could just watch him in real life and know exactly what muscles moved and how much pressure went into the limbs.

If people ever knew about this, they would think she was obsessed over Robin, or worse, a stalker. However this 'obsession' didn't appear because she loved him, it was her belief that Robin wasn't interested in someone unless they captured his attention, and held it. A firm confidence that if she were to imprison that attention, she would have to become a villainess and defeat him in battle, after all, wasn't Slade the perfect example?

How many times did she catch him in front of these screens, muttering to himself about different battle poses he could use or improve?

Her eyes practically X-rayed every move he made, imprinting it into her mind forever, and as she watched, not only did she memorize the moves, but made mental notes on how to improve them.

After going through about 2 tapes of 12 hours worth of training, she reached under the desk to the loose floorboard and magicked it off, like a key that was designed so that the floorboard wouldn't budge without it.

Her hands then reached under to grab her usual training outfit and weapons of different kinds to use with.

The practice bo staff she stole a few months before from Robin was still useful, and although the constant glitch of having to press the button that opens up the staff a few times, it was pretty easy to use and to maneuver around her body.

After she had gotten dressed and attached all of the equipment to her waist belt, she strode back downstairs and went into one of the fighting positions she saw Robin do.

For the next hour she went from one fighting arrangement to another, keeping it as flowing and natural as possible. She could feel some of her muscles strain as she did a jump kick attack, and as she went through different poses with the punching bag, her knuckles cracked.

It was only after a few more minutes with the broken skin did she finally give up, and went back upstairs to bandage up her hand before the blood dripped to the floor and left a mark.

After wrenching on her black gloves and hiding her outfit back under the floorboard, she took away the tape from the vhs holder and erased the memory from the computer before burning the tape in a black orb of magic.

As the remains fell carelessly to the floor before turning into dust, her shadow disappeared down the long stairway and back into her room.

The only thing she vaguely remembered on waking up the next morning was the moon shining down on the reflection of a mirror she was sure she had put away in one of the many trunks she had stacked up in her closet.

The clock showed her that she had awakened far past her usual routine. It was noon when she pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the living room where she spotted BB and Cyborg playing video games again.

She spotted Starfire in the kitchen mixing up another batch of food that no one would want to touch, but there was no sign of Robin.

Raven turned back to go to her room again, no one would notice if she lived in it for the following days.

They hardly noticed when she stayed in her room with stolen tapes of Robin's routine, and only came out when she needed food or fresh air, or when some random criminal hit the banks.

Her room was too dark to work with, so she opened up the blinds and turned on the mini TV she had in her room before taking out her costume underneath her bed, and the small sowing kit.

She flicked the TV channels going from one soap opera to another until she finally decided to stay on the news channel.

She quietly started stitching up her new leather gloves as the news reporter talked about geese and how they were starting to fly south for the upcoming season.

Subconsciously she tuned out the reporter and the news and concentrated on the stitching.

After she was done the gloves, she started on the pants; she had already cut out the leather, now all she needed to do was sow it up.

The rest of the afternoon she spent in front of the TV and with her new outfit, adding on hidden pockets and secret items that only she could find.

As she tried on the black corset and leather pants, her attention shifted back to the tv and she was surprised to see a man clad in all black jumping from roof to roof.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she spotted the blue symbol of a bird on his cape and the needle she held in her hand fell to the floor.

"Nightwing," she called almost automatically and a sense of dread overwhelmed her.

Without even thinking about it she raised the volume on the tv and listened intently to the news reporter.

"And now folks my I introduce a new hero that has been gracing our roof tops these nights? It seems while our young Teen Titans sleep this night hero comes out and saves us from rapists, bank robbers and underground mafia." (dudes, when I say mafia I'm not saying they are italians, or greek, they are just a band of criminals of different races, if you have a better word for it please tell. Thx )

"His name his Nightwing, and this young hunk is our new savior, the titans better watch out!" and the giggling voice of the reporter faded out.

Raven fell to her knees in front of the tv, her hands clenching painfully in the carpet.

Nothing was going her way, she tried to be helpful when Robin was awake and around her. She tried occupying his mind by playing chess together, but nothing seemed to work.

Her hands shook as she bawled them into fists, and she angrily punched the wall.

A week, all it took was week for him to loose himself in his darkness and show himself to the world as what he thought of himself.

She dented the wall, Raven mused, before turning back to the tv screen.

'Fine robin, two can play at this game,' she though viciously, and took off her outfit before going to the cellar where all the weapons lay.

She picked up a few bird-o-rangs and with her magic molded them into a new form, it was a mix of a bird and a bat, it had two wings, on the top a bird kind and the bottom a smaller kind that looked like demon wings.

Next she picked up two small swords and hid them under her cloak, after that she grabbed some smoke screen bombs and a prototype weapon that she had kept hidden from the Titans.

It was a disk that looked more like a zero than anything, but around it there were small currents of electricity that were powered by the blade itself.

After that she took a grappling hook and left, pulling open the door angrily and stomping up the stairs.

"Dude, what's up with her?" BB asked as he spotted Raven pound down the hallway to the elevator.

"Meh," Cyborg shrugged before pounding BB's character into the ground.

"NOO!" BB cried and Cyborg rose up his hands in victory.

"I'm starting to like Soul Calibur 2," he grinned while BB cried over his dead character.

Raven slammed shut the door and locked it both physically and with her magic, her outfit lay on the bed, a purple X stamped on the front of the corset. The gloves had purple ribbons crisscrossing up to her elbows and her boots were a pitch black, where she immediately hid the lightning-o-rangs in them.

Next she grabbed her black belt and attached the two swords, the disk and the grappling hook. She wouldn't be flying while she was a villainess, no, she would be on Robins level, and she'd kick his ass, just to make a point.

Just as she placed the outfit back into its box the gem on her cloak started beeping and she hurriedly walked out of her room to the living room.

The giant screen had descended from its hiding place in the ceiling and now there was footage of a robbery caused by Gizmo.

"Man that guy is starting to get on my nerves!" Beast Boy sighed and Starfire nodded.

"Yes, it's a pity that Red X doesn't show up again, he was a fun bad guy to defeat," Cyborg muttered to himself, and from the side door Robin came out and smiled.

"So who are we going after now?" Robin asked and Cyborg waved his hand at him.

"Don't worry about it bud, me and bb will go, I mean its Gizmo, we'll be done it 2 minutes," Cyborg shrugged and Raven turned to look at him.

"No, I'll come with you," Robin said seriously and Cyborg shrugged.

"Sure, whatever suits you, coming Star, Rae?" he asked and Raven hesitated, it was getting dark, she could see the last rays of sunlight disappearing in the horizon.

"No sorry Cy, I have something to get in the city, but I'll be back when you guys do, so don't worry," Raven told him as Starfire nodded her head.

"Get what?" Robin asked and she looked over at him.

"I have to get a book," she lied and he glared at her.

"You're not missing this because of some book Raven," he snapped and she glared back at him.

"The store closes at 8, its 7, no one knows how long it will take for you guys to take out Gizmo, and plus, you've been doing this a lot while I was in a coma, so just go," she said. 'While I still have the chance to get away from you without being suspected or followed,' she completed in her thoughts.

"Fine, Titans go!" Robin declared and she flinched, God that was getting cheesy, wasn't he going to get a new catch phrase? He was almost 19…

As she watched them walk or fly into the horizon, she melted with the shadows and vanished within the dark.

When she stepped into the moonlight again she was in the back of a club, the backdoor light buzzing in and out of life.

She stepped inside as though this was the most natural thing to do, as though she had done this very action millions of times, and found herself in a crowd of people who were watching a guy around 19 throwing darts at a red X on the opposite wall.

As he finished his routine, he spotted her and grinned. After the crowd had finally dispersed to dance or get another drink from the barteneder, he approached her.

"Well if it isn't Raven?" he said, his amber eyes grinning at her.

"Hello Tim, how are you?" she asked politely and he sighed dramatically.

"Good, I guess, but you see, since the Titans kicked me out of a criminal job I've now been living as bartender at this miserable joint," Tim said sadly and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's not my fault Tim, or should I say Red X," she smirked and he grinned back.

"So what do you need? Last time we spoke I promised you a giant favor, and I don't really feel like bringing up the reasons why," he told her and she nodded.

The past was to remain in the past for now, since a bigger future was being planned that would change everyone's life.

"Can we take a seat, I have a lot to tell you," she said and he nodded.

"Sure, you want anything?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Just sit, we need to chat about that favor you owe me," she answered and he sat across the table, a beer in his hands.

"What is it? Does it have something to do with Boy Wonder?" he asked her and she nodded.

"You've heard the rumors, about Nightwing?" Raven asked and he nodded.

"Yeah sure, some justice happy guy is now living in the dark, crawling up walls, stopping night time misdemeanor, what does that have to do with Robin? Or is the little guy jealous? New competition?" Tim grinned and she sighed.

"Robin is Nightwing," she told him and he froze from taking a swallow from his beer.

"You've got to be shitting me…" he said and when she shook her head he grinned. "Wow, so the guy has finally cracked. Was wondering when, so what does Raven need with little old me?"

"You're going to be my partner in crime, pick up your suit Red X, you're back in business," she told him and he quirked his eyebrows at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her.

"Robin is losing himself, so I'm going to capture his interest while he's Nightwing. Everyone else seems to have forgotten about 'Nightwing' being Robin, I'm the only one who knows about him, and I'm going to bring him back. I can't let him go crazy," she said seriously and he nodded.

"Love him that much huh?" Tim asked her and she shook her head.

"I owe him, he saved me from my madness long ago, he's showed me kindness when none was given, it's time someone returns the favor," she answered.

"So what's your plan? Hopefully you're not going to prance you're gorgeous ass in front of him, being all trigger happy and doing the usual bank robbery and stuff," Tim told her and she shook her head.

"That's why I need you're help. You're going to return, but this time with a partner, and we're going to wreak havoc on earth. We'll steal ultra expensive army weapons, hack into giant corporations and steal their money and do just about anything our brains want, anything to catch Nightwings attention, but all this happens at night. So you're in?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, not like I have a choice, but you're plan seems interesting, and I need the money. So what's your name?" he asked her.

"Name?" she asked back.

"Yeah, like Robin Nightwing, Tim Red X, hint hint," Tim told her and she shrugged.

"Haven't really thought of that," she told him truthfully and he sighed.

"Well, do you still want to be named after a bird?" he asked her and she nodded. "Something with night in it as well?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Well… I have no idea, search for a name on the internet or something," he snapped and she looked around the bar, spotting an odd imprint on the wall.

"Hey, what's that burn imprint there?" she asked and he looked over.

"Oh, some bird came in here a few years ago, it was being chased by some hunter guy that was obsessed with birds and catching them. So yeah, it flew in here, crashed into the light and set the place on fire before leaving. The owner at the time found that piece of wood as the only remains after the firefighters left, and it had the imprint of the dratted bird, so he kept it as a souvenir. Freaky," Tim shrugged, taking another sip form his beer.

"What was the bird?" Raven asked and Tim grinned.

"The bird was a Nightingale, a secretive bird that only shows itself at night…" he told her, his eyes widening as he shot her a glance.

"Nightingale it is then," she smirked and he grinned.

"So by any chance, do you have a mask?" he asked her.

"No, but I plan on stealing one," she told him.

"From whom?" he said.

"Robin, I like his mask, and I'm sure he has dozens of them in his belt," she shrugged and he nodded.

"So, I'll lend you one, I've been working on a new mask. It looks like a skull, but it aint all that appealing for a woman to wear, but it doesn't matter since you'll be stealing his... Do you want to make your first appearance today?" Tim asked and she looked up surprised.

"Sure, what will we be stealing?" she asked, and he got up.

"Come on, its time you should be heading back," he said, and she got up and was lead out the back door.

"So, what are we going to steal?" she asked him again and he grinned.

"There's a jewelery shop a few blocks away from the bank, it was reported in the news that it just imported the biggest diamond ever into their cells. We'll be stealing that while people are attacking the bank," he grinned.

"So we'll meet… we'll meet at Wayne Corp building roof. So then we can rub Robins nose into the gravel. Bruce Wayne seems to be a chum of Robins, and if in the newspapers the reporters say that the bad guys were reported seen on top of Bruce Waynes building, it will only catch his attention even more. Until then," she said; and after he answered her with a smirk, she departed into the shadows again before teleporting herself into her room.

The door opened as she made it inside just in time to catch Starfire coming into her room with a grin.

"Friend Raven, it is time for supper," the girl said and Raven nodded, shoving the box under her head before Starfire noticed.

She was a fool keeping it in plain sight, and she berated herself silently as she crossed the room. Something like this would never happen again, not if she wanted to save Robin.

The light turned off for the last time that night, and as Raven closed the door, she could feel excitement pulse through her veins as she thought of her nights experience and was to come.

End! Of the chapter, next one we meet Nightwing! YAY! Finally that is.

Thank you for waiting so long for this chapter, I promise the next one wont take so long.

Review and tell me if you like Red X and Raven and Robin and you can even bash me if the people aren't in character.

Ja bai bai.

Silva.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Yay I'm back! And in 2 weeks too, so yeah, be happy, lol. Thanks for all the reviews! **bows down** But I don't know, one of them warns me that Teen Titans is going to be off air…does that mean you like my story? I don't knoooooow….

**Disclaimer:** As usual characters are not mine, just the plot and grrrrrr for whoever steals it, and yeah.

**Chapter 2:**

_Diamonds Are A Boys Best Friend._

The first thought that crossed her mind as she made it to the Bruce Wayne towerwas what was she thinking. For a moment Raven thought she hadn't been thinking at all, after all, HER a VILLAIN? Ya sure she beat the crap out of criminals every single day, and yeah, the people at Azarath did treat her like a monster, but what did SHE know of stealing things?

The wind blew another chunk of hair into her face again, and she irritably pulled it back before continuing to read her "Being a Criminal for Dummies" which she surprisingly found in one of Mob Mod's boxes that Robin liked to collect in the basement.

'Hm…. I wonder if I'll be getting a box…' she thought, and looked up again to check on the time.

The giant clock in front of her informed her it was only 11:45 p.m, and she should stop worrying and coming an hour early.

She rubbed her gloved hands together and stared at the moon which was exceptionally bright tonight, hopefully it wasn't an omen or something eeevil was happening while the other Titans slept or Robin who was probably climbing walls like a spider.

"Spiderman, Spiderman, lalala, Spiderman," she hummed and skipping the words she didn't know.

As she flipped past the last chapter, a shadow covered the light and she looked up.

"Hey Night," Red X grinned, passing over a skull mask.

"Woah… wicked mask X," she said and he nodded. (AN: Think Death Eaters mask in GOF Movie!)

"I didn't know your hair was long Night," he said and she clutched the mask nervously.

"Yeah, nobody knows, only you and me, everyone thinks I cut it like usual and since I always wear my cloak around the others they haven't noticed," Nightingale explained and she put on the golden skull mask on her face.

"Your hairs nice when its down," Red X said and she grinned.

"Thanks, so should we get going? It is almost midnight," Nightingale asked nervously, looking over her shoulder until he reached over and patted her head.

"Chill Night, nothing wrong will happen, I already went in to cut all the wires and fix the tapes, we'll be inand out in a jiffy and you'll meet your prince and beat the crap out of him," Red said with a grin and she smiled back.

"It's my first time…" she told him and he nodded.

"Funny, you're nervous but for me, I was excited like when you go down a rollercoaster or something," he grinned and she sighed.

"I hate rollercoasters," she grumbled and he laughed.

"Well come on, time to get the show on the road," he said and grabbed her hand before jumping off the building road.

Before she could react, his grappling hook was already out and they were soaring through the skies. They landed on a nearby lamppost; her black boots thumped quite loudly while Red X's trench coat did a swooshing sound.

"By the way, I like your outfit," he said, and she thought he was talking about her black and purple corset with black pleather pants with knee high boots.

"Thanks, likewise," she told him and he grinned, his pleather vest had red X's made out of red ribbons, and he wore thick black gloves with one red x on each of them while he wore army boots.

His red trench coat was hitched up so the collar hid his face from view, except if you stood right infront of him, and finally the young ugly head mask was off, and the same mask she wore except silver was on his face.

"So where is this jewellry shop?" Nightingale asked, and he grinned.

"Right under your nose," he answered and she looked down.

"And we're waiting because?" she asked, taking in the 4 level floor building with its gold drapes and red carpet.

"Because my lovely bird, in 1 minute there shall be an explosion in that bank right in front of you, and when that happens, we jump in here," Red X grinned and she nodded.

"Why don't we just go now?" she asked him.

"Because we have like 10 minutes to get in and get the jewel, while Mister Nightwing saves the day at the bank. And after the 10 minutes, we close the door, and the alarms go off and he comes chasing after us!" Red X smiled manically and she paused, wondering if she had picked the right criminal mastermind as her partner.

Impatiently she stared at her silver wristwatch before glaring at the bank, hoping for it to burst into flames any second.

She jumped when the sound of a loud explosion made it their way, a giant cloud of smoke sprouting from the bank like a mushroom while a fire colored the sky.

Before she could identify if any people were hurt, Red X grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the building.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, she could pick up the light bouncing off the broken shards from the window. Just as she got up, her hand was taken by Red X's and she was pulled through the door and into the hallways.

The maze that she was pulled through made her unable to keep track of which way they were turning. They passed by many doors that she thought led to offices like the one they broke into.

However she had no time to look as he dragged her past the doors and down the hallways so fast that even her breath was stolen away from her until she was gasping for air.

They ran towards the emergence exit, Red kicking it open and jumping down the middle of the stairs, and they fell down, passing down the spiraling staircase until they hit the floor.

Just as they got up again, they started running down the hallways and finally they stopped in front of a giant black door.

X finally let go of her and she leaned her hands against her knees, breathing in and out the air her lungs so desperately needed.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as he leaned his ear against the door and played with the dial.

"It's a vault Night, and the diamond is in there, we only have 5 minutes left before the power comes back on and the security kicks in. Stupid DOOR!" he growled kicking the vault.

"Oh move over! I can do it," she snapped, shoving him aside, and twirling the dial around.

It took her less than 10 seconds for the lock to click and the door to open. They both entered at the same time and stared at the rows upon rows of cabinets all labeled with the jewels that were held in there

They took a left at the cross roads and make it to a giant painting that glittered gold, blue and white. Raven stood in shock, her hands grazing the painting as she realized what it was made of while Red X knocked on the walls.

"Red, this painting, its made out of gold dust!" she cried, her voice going a pitch higher than normal.

"Huh, oh yeah, that's the painting by Guhring, didn't know they had it. Did you know that the ocean is made out of real sapphire powder and diamond? The sunset made with ruby and gold powder? The guy was a genius and he made a fortune with his paintings, these are one of the last ones left," he told her. "But that doesn't matter; the vault with the diamond… where is it?"

"Behind the painting," she told him, as the painting move sideways like a door to show a vault.

"Well open it up birdie, we only have 3 minutes left," he said and she nodded.

Opening this door took even less time and when she peered inside, she saw a diamond the size of a diamond the size of a baby's fist.

"Red… this thing is huge," she told him and he nodded.

She watched as he grabbed it and stuffed it into a bag and hid it in one of the pockets in his trench coat with zippers.

"Come on then Night," he told her and she closed the doors.

He grabbed her hand once again to lead her out of the maze, but she looked back, and at the last second grabbed the painting.

He laughed really loud as they ran out of the vault, his voice echoing in the empty corridors.

"I never knew you had it in you Night," he grinned and she growled, but she still clutched the painting closer to herself, a feeling of exhilaration pumping into her veins.

Just as they found the room where they left, the security went off and the sirens started crying. They jumped out of the room and back into the night, disappearing as best they could into the shadows of the roads that were decorated with police cars.

"Red, jump," she told him, and together they jumped up to the top of the buildings and unto a roof.

"Here," she told him, grabbing unto his trench coat. "Hide the painting, Robin will be here soon, hide okay, this is my fight."

"I never even thought of interfering," he told her, clasping her hands in his and disappearing.

"Hey you! Stop right there thief!" Robin's voice called out to her and she turned around to smirk at him.

"Well well, I was wondering when the famous Nightwing was going to catch up," she smirked, and funnily this came naturally to her, as though they were together again in the T tower, teasing each other mercilessly.

"Where's the diamond and the painting criminal, return it and go to jail," he called and she cringed inwardly. He was still saying those pathetically cheesy lines that he probably got from some old 70's tv show.

"Is that all you can say?" she grinned, leaning her arm on her hip. Might as well break him of that habit while she tried to pull him out of his darkness, damn suicidal guy "I mean, that line there, did you actually think I was going to bow down and say, 'Oh Nightwing, please forgive me and send me to jail!' ?" she asked and he paused.

"No…" he confessed grimily, and she smirked.

"So why don't you fight me? I've noticed you're better at forcing people than at talking them into surrender," she told him and his mask cringed together.

He was angry, she thought gleefully.

"Fine," he snapped, and rushed towards her.

The first punch he aimed at her would have hit, if it weren't for her reflexes that kicked in as her surprise left her.

Damn, the guy had been hiding things from us, she growled, and returned his punch with a kick of her own.

The fight continued for what seemed to be most of the night, all their attacks being blocked or dodged until Nightingale lost her temper and punched him square in the face, sending him flying to the wall.

"Ow…" he grumbled, rubbing his jaw.

"Damn, you are so annoying to fight!" she shouted at him and he paused in surprise. "You're always in your own little world. I know you're calculating every move of mine but come on! At least pretend that you're giving me you're full attention!"

And with that she threw at a surprised Nightwing one of her own bird-o-rangs that gave him an electric shock.

"There, take that you bastard!" she growled, and came over to glare at him.

"You are so weird," he muttered to himself, but she heard it and picked him up by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

"I'm weird? I'M weird? Do you realize who's telling me this? It's like the pot calling the kettle black! Hello, do you realize what you are doing? Instead of joining the Teen Titans like a normal person, you're all justice happy and you go around climbing walls in the middle of the night and beat the hell out of people. I mean, yeah you are doing an honest job and everything, but when do you SLEEP?" she said, giving him a shake after each question.

"When do YOU sleep?" he asked her, his face mask a bit burnt on the sides where the electricity touched.

"After this of course, I don't stay up ALL night, duh," she told him and he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You are really weird," he told her and she gave him a shake again.

"Night, it's time to go, the police are coming," Red told her from the wall he had been leaning on while he watched the fight.

"Finally!" Nightwing sighed and she glared at him before giving a frustrated punch to the brick wall behind Nightwing.

"Fine, we're leaving," she told Red, and looked back at Nightwing.

"Nightwing let me present to you Red X," she said and Nightwing looked up again. "He's my partner in crime."

"Night, no time for introductions, just take the mask and let's go!" he snapped at her and she growled at him.

"Fine! Jeez," she grumbled, and Nightwing watched as she reached inside on of his belt pockets and pulled out his extra mask."Souvenir."

"Hey wait!" he growled, but he couldn't move, the two wing-o-rangs that she had thrown at him had locked his costume to the wall.

He watched helplessly as she turned her back towards him and pulled on the new mask she stole from him and passed the old one to Red X.

"See ya," she told him and jumped up to the sky. However before she completely vanished, her and Red X threw a few items to the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When he looked back up they were gone, and on the floor burned a purple and red mark, one was a red X and the other a purple wing.

"Nightwing! Are you alright?" the police asked him as they opened the door.

"I'm fine, but could you help me out of these," he snapped, angry that the police had come so late.

"Of course," they said, and from behind he noticed the press wander over and started taking pictures of him the mark on the floor while taking notes in their notebooks.

"Nightwing, how does it feel to have finally found your match?" one of the women reporters asked, straying over to his chained self.

"She is not my match," he snapped.

"So it is a she that stole the diamond and painting?" the reporter asked.

"Not only her, also Red X. What is taking so long officers?" he barked, and as they pulled out the wing-o-rangs, him and the police men all got a shock.

The reporters and the other officers gave a shout and when the pain finally seized Nightwing sighed.

"It's going to be a long night…" he muttered.

In a cleaner part of town Nightingale and Red X landed on the sidewalk, and started to stroll down to the Teen Titans tower.

"Well that was fun," he said, throwing the diamond in the air and watching the light bounce of its surfaces.

"Yes, it was a good stress reliever, we should do this every Wednesday night," Nightingale grinned, hugging the painting close to her.

"Well I have to split. See you Night," Red said.

"See ya Red," she called back, and watched him disappear.

She grinned before teleporting herself to her room. She stripped herself out of her costume and into her pyjamas and her cloak, hiding the painting under the loose floorboard under her bed and carpet.

She strolled into the kitchen and made herself a tea before watching some random movie, waiting for Robin to come back.

A few hours later, Robin shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed the rum from the cabinet and poured himself a shot.

"Long night? Or bad dream?" she asked and he looked up, shocked to see her at the couch this late at night.

"Both," he grumbled, scratching the back of his head angrily.

"You look like you got fried a couple of times. Were you training with electricity?" she asked him and he paused.

'Yeah…you could say that," he told her and she nodded.

"Cool, rubber stops electricity, remember when we used to fight Gizmo? After a while he realized that when his machines would explode he got a shock so he started wearing a costume made out of rubber?" she asked and he nodded.

"Right…" he said and she grinned.

"There you go, anyways, I'm going to bed. Night Robin," she called and he nodded.

"Night Raven," he said and she waved her hand at him.

Yay! Its done, sorry it took so long,. And I'm overdue by 3 days. SORRY! Hope you like. If you didn't, tell me. cough review cough

Bai!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Yay I'm back! So yeah, update every 2nd week. Now I hope you like the chapter, and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4:

A Game Of

Cat and Mouse.

Raven took another sip of her tea as the news lady continued to ramble on the newest criminal that worked with the infamous thief Red X.

There was a pause as Raven grinned evilly before taking a deep breath and continuing to drink her tea.

It had been 2 weeks since her first excursion with Red X, and her latest mission had been put onto effect.

She had already fought Starfire, BB and Cyborg as Nightingale, now it was her turn to fight herself, and that was what worried her.

She didn't want Robin to think that she was a suspect since she was the only one who hadn't been confronted by Nightingale.

She chewed on her nails as she thought of a way to make a copy of herself, and she hardly noticed Cyborgs presence as he walked into the room.

"Rae you okay?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh Cyborg, hey," she said and he scowled.

"What's up, you've been out of it for the past week or so," he told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just worried," she answered and he nodded.

"About Nightingale right?" he said, moving his head to where the giant TV screen showed a picture of her on the roof tops.

"Yeah, she's attacked all the titans now except me and Robin. I think its going to be my turn," she said and he nodded.

"You know something," he told her. "I have this feeling that I should know who this Nightwing is."

"Nightwing?" she asked him.

"Yeah, like, someone went into my head and erased everything I should know about him. Like, I've met him before," he said, and scratched his head in confusion.

"Really?" she asked, and somehow, another piece was placed in the blankness of the month in a coma. "You have no idea who Nightwing is?"

"Do you?" he asked urgently, and she paused.

"No," she answered and looked away. Somehow, a feeling of possessiveness waved over her, a feeling that Robins other identity was only hers to know, her only to save him.

"Hey Titans," Robin greeted and looked away from Cy and Rae to peer at the screen in anger.

"Hey," they greeted back and he nodded.

"Raven can you put the volume up?" he asked and she nodded.

"_We have now counted the polls and it seems that Nightingale is officially looked as Nightwings rival and the Titans enemy. After the resent attack on Starfire we still have received a no comment to all our questions, it seems however that Nightingale and Red X answer our questions constantly with their actions. _

_The press is now even making action figures to sell to the people so they can chose who they prefer. I have a Nightingale one, isn't she cool?" _And then the reporter continued to talk about how the doll had all of the real Nightingales weapons and so on.

Raven felt herself sweat drop under he cloak, and she looked over to see Robin's reaction.

"How could SHE be Nightwings rival?" he demanded angrily and Cyborg shrugged.

"She is tough Rob," he said and Robin glared.

"That's because she has all these weapons and don't forget Red X is with her!" he snapped and Cy took a step back.

"But Rob, she only fights her targets, the rest he fights, they don't help each other…" Cyborg told him and Robin glared.

"What do you think Raven?" he asked and she blew the steam away from her cup.

"I think you're a bit obsessed over this new bad guy Robin. Sort of like when you were after Slade," she said and he glared.

"You're ALL against me!" Robin said in anguish and left the room.

Cyborg gave her a look, before patting her on the shoulder and leaving the room. Raven stayed there for a few more minutes, staring blankly at the screen before finally going back to her room.

She closed the door with a snap and went over to her closet, there, 5 trunks were stacked up one on top of the other.

She threw off her cloak and grabbed hold of the handle on the side of the first trunk and pulled it down on to the floor.

It landed with a large bang, and she subconsciously looked around for observers. After putting down each trunk unto her floor, she opened them up and sifted through them lazily.

"Books…. More books…clothes…eww… why do I even have this dress?" she asked, pulling out a frilly pink dress with white ribbons and a low cut.

Tossing it into the corner, she opened up her last trunk and found her collection of magic items she had after many years living as a half demon that was wanted dead.

"K… sword… arrow…light bullet, I'm not a vampire dumbass's… invisibility cloak… mirror," she said, tossing each item behind her.

The mirror fell back behind her and she glared at the black dart that contained some random poison some smart ass assassin thought he could kill her with… except for the fact that it was actually some green gloop instead of poison.

"Ahem, I would appreciate it if you didn't throw me across the room daughter of mine," a voice echoed in her room, and Raven turned around to find out where the voice came from.

"Hello mother," she greeted calmly, while her eyes darted around the room.

"Down here love," her mother called, and she looked down into the mirrors surface and saw her mothers reflection instead of her own. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you," Raven answered, before turning her back against her mother and continuing to look through the trunks.

"What are you looking for, isn't life going well for you?" she asked and Raven nodded.

"Yes, everything is going fine…" she answered and her mother scowled.

"What do you need, I can help you," she told her and Raven sighed.

"I don't like asking you for help after you've done so much for me," Raven said and her mother floated over to her.

"I am your mother, if I don't help I feel disgusted with myself," she said and Raven smiled.

"I need to make a copy of myself," she finally said and her mother nodded.

"Have you tried the Amalaya amulet?" she asked and Raven scowled.

"I can't find it…and for now all I can use is this sludge thing that takes on my form but has a pretty different personality…it sorta likes to wobble around…" Raven answered, and demonstrated by holding the blob in her hand while it wobbled on its sides.

"Have you thought of taking out one of your emotions?" her mom asked and she paused.

"It'll need a body," she said and her mom shook her head.

"No it won't, remember when fear came out?" she asked and Raven nodded.

"Right… the emotion can generate its own body… cool! Thanks mom," she said and her mom smiled.

"You can thank me by putting me on the wall instead of in those trunks," she told her daughter and Raven grinned.

"Sure," Raven promised, and magically flew her trunks back into place while she took out a nail from her drawer and hammered it in with magic and hanging up the mirror.

"Thank you," her mother said and Raven smiled.

"You're welcome, I'm going up to the roof now to get one of my emotions to agree, while I'm out never show your face on this surface," Raven told her, and she walked out of the room her cloak fastened tightly on her shoulders.

The day was foggy; the clouds that came down to earth hovered on the ground so from where she stood it almost looked like the city was in the sky,

"Perfect day for one of me to sneak away," she said and sat down on the cool roof floor.

As she closed her eyes she entered a room in her mind with doors, and she allowed them all to open at once as all her emotions came to her.

"Well it took you long enough you piece of crap," Anger snapped at her.

"I thought you'd always be so busy with Robin," Jealousy said sniffling a bit.

"Yay! Rae you're back!" Happiness grinned latching unto her arm.

"I believe that we should all center on the main idea so we can help our mistress," Knowledge said and the others nodded.

"So who would want to come out?" Raven asked.

"Not...m...m...me," Fear stuttered before hiding behind Courage.

"Not me," Knowledge said. "I believe if I went your friends would be beaten by my superior mental power not by my physic."

"Right…" Raven said. "Any other takers?"

"Not me, thanks though," Happiness grinned, still latched unto Ravens arm.

"How about the other one," Anger snapped.

"Why does SHE always get the cool missions," Jealousy whined.

"Who is she?" Raven asked.

"Well, after you learned how to accept your emotions and how to control them. You subconsciously began to create a new one," Knowledge told her.

"So who is she?" Raven asked.

"I am love," a woman answered.

She had long dark black hair that had ringlets at the bottom. Her eyes were a startling purple and the purple dress she wore floated around her like wings.

"Love…" Raven said startled.

"Love for friends, for your mother who you never knew, and for a lover yet unknown," Love said, placing a hand on Ravens cheek.

"A lover?" Raven sputtered.

"Yes, you see him not as one," she said, turning her back around so the blood red cloak flashed in the wind. "I will be the emotion, there are some stuff that must go under way, or else this game of cat and mouse will never end."

"Uh…thanks?" Raven asked herself and Love nodded.

"My job is not easy to do since Knowledge and I are always arguing, in the next month you will be very confused, but always follow your heart, it is the only place where we emotions cannot touch. It is the place where your Personal Legend rests, the place where the person whom you will become respites. Live knowing that the dark moments to come are there to show you the light, for without darkness there is no light," Love said, and disappeared.

When Raven opened her eyes, Nightingale stood in front of her, her piercing purple eyes hidden behind the white mask and for once Raven was glad that Robin had made such a ridiculous mask.

"I will attack at noon, be prepared for a fight," she said and jumped off the building.

"Raven, so here you are," Robin said, and Raven looked around and nodded to him.

"Hello," she said and she noticed an empty feeling where Robin would usually occupy.

"How are you doing, you seem sort of cold," he said and she nodded.

"Fine," she shrugged, and put a hand on her chest.

Something was definitely wrong, where once her heart skipped at the idea of the effects of her plan on Robin might have, now she was just cold, and she realised now that she loved him.

As a friend, of course, because it couldn't be possible to love someone other than a friend. Not for her anyways.

She entered her room again as in a dream and she peered inside the mirror where her mother was.

"Are you okay hon?" she asked and Raven stared at her.

"What's love?" Raven asked and her mother froze.

"What happened?" her mother demanded. "What… you're not supposed to have separated with love!"

"I feel cold…and my heart…it feels cold…" Raven muttered, still clutching her chest.

"This is not good! What was she thinking?" Her mother cried, and her memory poured out of the mirror and floated to her daughter's side.

"I feel as if I'm forgetting something," Raven told her mother and slowly, very slowly, she fell asleep.

She was falling down a hole, a giant black hole and every time she took a breath of air something was forgotten.

She forgot about Starfire, about Cyborg, about Beast Boy. She forgot the warm feeling she got while she fought her emotions and finally she was faced with Robin.

"No!" she yelled and woke up in snow.

"Now Robin, I know this is hard, but please, we need to conquer this fear of solitude," A man in a tux said and a young boy with a mask on scowled.

"I'm not afraid of orphanages," he snapped.

"Then go around, explore," Batman said, and slowly, Robin let go of the mans' sleeve and walked around the backyard.

Raven followed him automatically, her hand stretching out to touch his shoulder.

"Hello," he greeted and Raven froze to find herself, around 7 years old, with a black book in her hand.

His greeting met silence and a look that clearly said for him to go away.

"My names Robin, I lived here a few years after my parents died, how about you?" he asked and she glared at him.

"Leave me alone," she snapped and Robin scowled.

"Fine, sorry I asked," he said and huffed in anger before turning his back around and walking back to Batman.

"So? What did you learn?" he asked Robin.

"Nothing, all I know is that orphans are mean," he huffed and Batman smiled.

"Go back," Batman told him, and Robin glared at his guardian before going back into the garden and where he found the girl on the bench.

When he saw her again, he found her crying silently, the hand she hid from view when he offered hers was in plain sight. The pinkie was broken and a large burn covered the back of her hand.

"Where's the witch! The Witch! The WITCH!" the kids cried and trampled towards where the girl was, and he saw her freeze in terror.

"Hey!" Robin cried and the kids stopped. "I saw her go that way!"

The kids followed where he pointed and she watched him come over.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"It's nothing… I'm sorry about your hand," he said, taking it in his and she nodded.

"Robin, there you are, is everything alright? I heard some yelling," Bruce Willis asked and Robin nodded.

"Yeah, but this girl broke her finger," he told his guardian.

"Raven," she whispered and the looked at her. "My name is Raven."

"That's a pretty name!" Robin grinned and she flushed gently.

Raven grinned slightly, and this time, when she took a breath, a warm feeling entered her and she held unto this memory that she had long forgotten.

When she woke up again, she was surprised to see Robin sitting on her bed with his hand on her forehead.

"Raven, you're awake, how are you?" he asked, worry etched on his face.

"I'm fine, I just had to remember something," she told him and he nodded.

"You look okay; I was worried since after you meditated, it seemed you lost something really important to you. You even looked at me like I was a stranger," he said and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, something happened to me," she told him and took his hand in her. "Remember the day we met?"

"Yeah," he told her and she smiled.

"You took my broken battered hand in yours like this, and you took me to the clinic, even after I treated you like dirt," she said and he nodded, his bangs his everything up to his nose.

"I…remember," he told her and he looked up when he felt a drop of water hit his hand.

"I'm really grateful," she said, tears running down her cheeks. "You were my first friend did you know? I would do anything for you."

"Don't cry Raven," he told her, and let go of her hand to hug her. "You were my first friend too after I lost everything."

She smiled in his shoulder, and clutched him a bit tighter. It seemed after seeing that memory a flood of emotions came out and she realised that it only took one loss of an emotion to bring her mind into turmoil.

"Anyways, it's almost noon, you should get ready, you've been out cold for the past half a day," he told her, and tucked a strand of her short hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," she said and he nodded before leaving.

"Wait a second…NOON?" she yelled, and jumped out of bed and rushed over to her mirror.

"So you're awake," her mother greeted.

"Noon? And why do I have short hair?" she cried.

"Oh…sorry, Robin came in and your hood was off and I heard about this Nightingale person from Love, so I put a spell on you so you appeared like normal," she told Raven.

"Love?" Raven asked, and a black power left her hair to reveal it dark and long again.

"Yes, she came back to give you that pendant. Because without love you would have disappeared Raven, and the demon inside you would have taken over," her mother told her.

"I'm sorry," she said, and sat down on the chair.

"It's not you're fault, but it will never happen as long as you wear that pendant," her mother warned.

Raven looked down and picked up the red sparkly gem on a silver chain, it was in a form of a tear drop and had a red tint to it.

Just as she began to inspect it a bit more and bam was heard in the background and Raven looked up in surprise.

"Showtime," she said with a grin.

Author's Note: YAY! I'm done! Sorry it's late, I had many tests, but this time it'll sure to be up on time…around the 29th is the next chapter up. Anyways yes this is a cliff hanger, I always intend for it to be a cliff hanger. So don't forget to review, I hope you enjoyed the mushy part with Rae/Rob. The romance shall come on more as we get through the chapters, this is just the beginning.

Hope you enjoyed the flash back! .


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Wow, its been a while, sorry it took so long, exams and all start next week so its time to study. Good luck on anyone who has exams like me but who is procrastinating!

Disclaimer: I'm not saying it.

Chapter 5:

Love Hurts.

Raven stared out the open window where a mushroom like cloud made its way to the sky.

Her shock left her in silence, and it was only when the Titans alarm went off did she snap off and turn back to her mirror.

"It will be a difficult fight," her mother warned her as she neared her bedroom door.

"It's something I've already realized," she confessed and her mother nodded.

The one thing Raven hated most about the stupid alarm Robin had installed was that the lights turned from their natural yellow to flashing red, like that wasn't a good enough reason to have a seizure, the quacking sound in the background gave even the calmest person a migraine.

She practically ran down the hallways trying to get where Love attacked, her nervousness built with every step she took, and she had no idea why.

Raven encountered none of her comrades on her way, and when she finally made it to the exit, she found out the reason

Even in the pitch black she could still see the silhouettes of the Titans fighting Red X and up on the electric pole stood Nightingale, her long raven hair flowing in the wind as she stared down at Robin, who was currently trying to throw bird-o-rangs at her but failing completely.

"So you made it," her voice called out to Raven, and she could feel herself shiver.

"Yes," she answered and her copy nodded her head and jumped to land right in front of her.

"Many people would prefer to never face love, to settle into ignorance or drown themselves in their own darkness. It takes a lot of courage to accept who you are," Nightingale whispered in her ear and Raven stood silently.

"RAVEN!" Robin called but she didn't hear him.

"Why are you doing this?" Raven asked and Nightingale turned her back on her.

"I have been locked away and hidden for a very long time Raven, so long that I am fed up of waiting for you to realize what is under your nose. This confrontation is for you to accept me like you've done the others, and for your life to change one last time," Nightingale said, and turned around to face her, Ravens purple eyes meeting a white mask. "For how can you save someone from darkness when you yourself are drowning in it?"

Before Raven could react Nightingale threw a bomb at her, and the explosion tore her cloak and threw her a few feet away from the crater now situated on the Titans' island.

"RAVEN!" Robin screamed, running towards the fallen girl, and Nightingale turned to him.

"Foolish boy, did you think I would allow you to interfere?" Nightingale breathed and Robin turned to face her.

"Leave her alone," he snapped and she grinned.

"Get out of the way," Nightingale hissed and threw a boomerang at Robin.

He jumped to dodge and was tied to the wall by wires protruding from the boomerangs ends.

Raven sat up, her eyes following the boy wonder being pulled to the wall by the electrical wires, a drop of blood sliding down the side of her cheek from a cut on her forehead.

"Get up," Nightingale called, throwing a knife at her feet.

"What's this for?" Raven asked calmly.

"If you are able to stab this in me, you win," Nightingale said and charged at the fallen Titan.

Raven had no time to scream as Nightingale punched her in the face before kicking in the stomach, straight down to the ground.

She didn't hear the screams of her friends as a crack resounded through the desolate area, a sign of her broken arm and heart.

No matter what she thought or felt, she could not bring herself to fight against this emotion; it was always this one that caused her the most harm. Knowing the people she loved wanted her dead, her friends stabbing her in the back because she was evil and while she was pounded into the ground, a flashback of Terra glazed over her eyes.

"_How does it feel to know that I could gain their trust so easily while they still don't believe in you while you've been with them longer? How does it feel to be hated?"_

Yes, she didn't want to hurt this emotion, everything else hurt so much because of her but it wasn't her fault, the darkness within was the cause of the hate and fear she received and she couldn't help protect them.

Terra… the people from her homeland… the Titans…

Raven snapped her eyes open as another punch came her way, and she grabbed the hand easily. The wisps of smoke blended in with her cloak and she stared up at herself.

There was complete silence between them, and Raven breathed in and out as fast as she could to catch her breath.

"I want to save them," Raven told her, and Nightingale paused.

"You cannot save anyone while you are in darkness," Nightingale repeated.

"Is it because I hate myself?" Raven asked nobody. "Because I'm disgusted with the thing that's inside me, the power I could never control, the hatred of my father, and the disappointment of my mother? The mistrust of my friends and…,"

"Say it," Nightingale commanded.

"The unrequited love I have?" Raven said, and it echoed softly.

Nightingale just stared at her with the blank mask she wore and Raven shivered.

"Why don't you answer?" Raven demanded and Nightingale stood over her.

The only connection they had was the Ravens hold on Nightingales fist.

"Why is there always silence when I need you the most!" she shouted, tears running down her cheeks and Nightingale continued to stare.

Raven lowered her head and the tears ran down, she hated how she broke down; she hated showing emotion in front of her friends.

"I love you," she choked out and Nightingale smiled.

Raven hardly noticed as her cloak turned a brilliant white, all she noticed was the arms of the one emotion that was the dearest and the most forgotten wrap her arms around her and hug her gently.

"I love you too, and never forget that," Love whispered and the tears vanished.

Everyone never noticed this exchange as Ravens black power enveloped the two in a bubble, white thunder pulsing at the edges.

Love sighed dramatically as a drop of blood fell to the ground, soon followed by others. The knife she had thrown at Raven planted neatly in her shoulder blade.

"You have won and I am satisfied," she told Raven and Raven could only stare.

"Why did I need to say this?" she asked her and Love smiled.

"You have been in the dark for 14 years, you've hated everything about yourself, but you've driven your heart to accept your four team mates. You could not defeat Trigon in your older form, so you had to become young again, when you were still pure and believed in love, was loved and loved back. The cloak you wear is the ultimate symbol of acceptance of who you are, if you ever go back to that navy cloak again, you will have lost yourself to darkness. I'm not saying you have to wear it all the time," Love grinned. "Well not in your bad girl form."

"So why did you decide to interfere?" Raven asked.

"You can't do what you did for Trigon for Robin, Raven. He is a close friend, someone you have loved since you were young, he will not be saved by a younger version of you, the pure one, who is innocent in everyway. He needs the darkness inside of you, to make a connection between you and him, you are both alike, and without it, you will lose him, and I and the rest of you cannot afford it," Love said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked.

"My time is up, you have defeated me, and I have said all that is allowed for me to say," Nightingale grinned, pressing her hand to the black barrier. "Oh, and don't forget to save Robin from the wires."

Raven watched stunned as the barrier fell and Nightingale pretended to stumble out and cough out a retreat.

She observed dazed as her friends approached all except Robin who was hanging above her in a crucified form.

"Raven are you all right?" Cyborg asked.

"Wicked cloak Rae," Beast Boy grinned.

"Raven you are bleeding," Starfire told her.

Raven shook her head and turned to stare at Robin. Their glances met and the silence was soul shattering.

"I was crying when I met you, now I'm dying to forget you," she whispered and she knew from far away, he could read her lips.

She pulled herself up and winced as her broken arm banged into her hip by accident, whispering the three words that she said when meditating, she flew up to Robin and stared up at him.

"You shouldn't have interfered," she told him, and reached up with her right arm to grab the wires on his wrist.

He said nothing and she held his gaze unwaveringly as she untied the last of the wires and let him stand on a black platform made of her magic.

Robin's wrists and ankles were burned a raw red color and he pulled his gloves higher to cover them.

"There's no point in hiding them, Cyborg is going to bring you to the infirmary to heal the burns, it doesn't take a genius to figure out electric wires burn skin," she snapped angrily at him and the black platform made its way to the ground slowly.

"Raven come here, I don't want to see you standing," Cyborg said, and picked her up so she lay in his arms. "Robin come on."

They walked into the Titans tower again and Raven closed her eyes from the pain and fainted.

When she opened her eyes again, she was staring at a white ceiling that looked annoyingly familiar. Turning her head to the right on her pillow she spotted Robin sitting on his bed, his back towards her, half naked with needles connected to white packages stuck into his skin.

"So Cyborg forced you stick those things in you too," she said and winced as her broken left arm throbbed with pain.

"You're awake," Robin noted, turning his head to look at her sideways.

Raven nodded and lifted her body to lean on the wall, placing her right hand on the sling to send healing magic to her bones.

She sank deep into her meditation and hardly noticed when Robin got up and walked over to her, until he sat on her bed and his weight made her lean in closer to him.

"Raven, are you okay? I've been calling you," he asked as she snapped open her eyes.

"Oh yeah, fine," she told him and pulled off the bandages to stretch out her arm.

Robin watched as she wiggled her fingers experimentally and twisted her arm left and right.

"You've healed it pretty quickly," he noted and she nodded. "So when did you get the white cloak?"

"I don't know," she told him truthfully and she watched him pass his hand through his spiked hair.

"I'm sorry," he told her and she looked up surprised.

"Why?" she asked and he turned his head.

"I couldn't protect you, even though you were in bed all day and probably weren't fully healed. It's my fault you broke your arm and you had internal bleeding and you were covered in bruises," he hissed to himself.

Alarmed, Raven grabbed his arm with her left hand and pulled his face to meet hers with her right.

"It's not your fault," she told him. "I agreed to fight her, it's my fault that I didn't pull away, I should have known better."

"But," he started, but was silenced as her head fell on his shoulder.

"You're an idiot," she told him. "I fought her because of you, and now you think it's your fault?"

"What?" he asked and the hand on his cheek moved to his bare shoulder.

"I know you've fought her before," she told him and she felt him tense up. "Why don't the others remember Robin?"

"Remember what?" he asked her icily and she closed her eyes.

"Nightwing, Starfire met him when she traveled in time and she told everyone about him, but now, no one remembers him. What happened when I was unconscious?" she asked him and her grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Nothing happened," he snapped and tried to pull away from her.

"Why are you drowning?" she demanded, lifting her head to meet his gaze defiantly.

She watched him freeze in shock and her hands lifted up to cradled the sides of his head.

"What are you hiding from me Robin?" she asked him and silence entered the room.

His arms wrapped around her and brought her closer to him for a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he buried his head in her hair.

"So that is why you two are always fighting," Starfire's voice came from just outside the door.

Robin pulled away from her reluctantly and went back to his bed and Raven turned to stare at the door.

Cyborg was the first to come in and he checked the computers next to Raven to see if everything was going all right.

Beast Boy jumped on Ravens bed and turned into kitten before lying in her lap and purring contently.

Starfire leaned against the opposite wall to stare at Raven and Robin with a huge smile on her face.

"Well Raven you're fine, but I still want you to stay here for a bit just incase," Cyborg told her before going to check on Robin.

"Robin your fine, you can leave," Cyborg said.

"Friend Raven we brought you some food and a book for you to read," Starfire said and the hands hidden behind her back popped in front of her showing a tray with a steaming bowl of soup, bread and a juice.

"I made it Rae so don't worry," Cyborg said as he placed the book on her bed.

"Thank you," Raven smiled.

"Well okay guys, I have to go," Cyborg said and left.

"I will come with you Cyborg, I want to see Aqualad as well," Starfire called and floated after the giant metal man.

Beast Boy hissed at the soup on the tray and tramped out the door his tail held high.

"I'll go get something to eat," Robin said and walked towards the door.

"Robin," she called and he paused. "I will save you."

His eyes enlarged in shock before he smiled slightly.

"I'll hold you to it," he said and walked out.

Raven smirked before taking a spoonful of the hot soup and ripping a piece of the bread.

"So what have we learned?" her mother asked her from Robin's bed.

"Love hurts," she answered.

"I'm very proud of you," her mother whispered and Raven turned to face the floating woman with wavy black hair, stunning blue eyes and a flowing white dress.

"Thank you," Raven smiled happily, as one of her fears disappeared. "I need your help though."

"What for?" her mother asked.

"There is someone else I have to save," Raven confessed to her mother, and a flash of golden hair and a smiling face entered her thoughts.

End of Chapter 5

Yay, I'm done, I hope you guys liked it. If it confused you a bit please tell me! I hope you enjoyed it, there's a bit more action between Raven and Robin each chapter now. Lmao. Oh, so who's the person that Raven wants to save?

Well, you'll see next chapter.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** I am sad, although there are 18 people who have me on their author alert list only 7 people review! And although I appreciate being on peoples alert list, at least REVIEW! Because now I don't know if you guys like it or not… I feel so unloved. Anyways, last week I went on deviant art and saw these really cool pictures of Raven! I am in love! So yeah, were going to meet some old characters, and someone who I don't think you thought would be here, and there should be a fight between Nightingale and Nightwing. You better appreciate this chapter! My WordPro decided to exit when I was halfway so now I have to restart! Love me!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot and Nightingale, steal this and I shall sue you and get aaaaaaaaaalllll ze money. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**_Pink_**

Raven opened up her giant windows and let in the ocean breeze, ruffling her elbow length hair. The crescent moon made the town across the river look like an alternate dimension, the giant shadows cast upon the buildings made everything seem like it was one. The only thing that showed were the lights from the townhouses, but the fog that plagued the land shadowed even those.

Raven clutched her robe closer, her skin still wet from a long hot shower, her hand resting against the golden brooch she stole a few weeks ago with Red X.

Her eyes looked back upon her costume and she sighed heavily. She missed Red X with his jokes, teasing and brother like protectiveness, but tonight's mission was hers alone, and she felt a slight ping of regret.

Red X had become quite ruffled by the fact that she had so many solo missions, and had taken it upon himself to show her that he too could live without her. However all those solo missions just made her laugh, because she knew he did them just to piss her off. Like last weeks solo mission, he decided to raid a very important vault from the Bruce Wayne Science building, stealing all the gamma ray weapons and using them to graffiti on the walls "RED X WUZ HERE! BLEH:P".

'He needs a girlfriend,' Raven thought as she pulled on her corset, the white robe pooled at her feet.

She always liked to put on everything else before she tackled her leather pants, because, somehow, her hips were getting bigger by the minute, and the only way she could fit into those pants were by holding in her tummy. Turned out that leather pants were always like that since they were skintight.

Raven fell on her bed staring at her ceiling that was painting a purple black with every constellation drawn, so even tonight, when it was foggy, she could still see her stars.

She lay there for a moment, just staring, until the clocks struck 2 (am) and she jumped off, pulling the mask on and jumping out the window.

Nightingale landed gracefully on the rocky shores of Teen Tower, away from the video cameras and the protective barrier made out of steel. She stared out at the ocean before reaching out and grabbing a grappling hook, lucky her, she didn't have a cape that could change into wings… not to mention she didn't have a cape at all.

The metal bullet shot out of the machine she held and unto a pole in the distance Robin put there. She pressed the button automatically and was swept away, her feet grazing the waters' surface. When she landed on the metal platform, she shot out her metal bullet again and slowly got across the river.

Her heavy boots gave heavy thud as she landed on the cement roads, her eyes already darting around for any witness's. Seeing no one, she took out her hook shot, and swung the thing around and attached it to a metal lamppost, swinging up to a building before landing on its roof.

She landed on one knee this time, and rolled the rope and attached it to a hook on her belt.

She took off at a run, her left hand clutching a list that told her the items and ingredients she needed for her spell.

It was a torn paper from a book she found in an old library found in the Oltma mansion, an old rich family that abandoned their mansion but was still untouched by the city itself.

It turned out that the Oltma's had magic in their blood, and many of their ancestors were burned at the stake, until they helped no one and told no one their secret. But we're going off track.

Nightingale landed on the ground again, her eyes staring at a small shop that looked like a hole in the wall.

_5 soul stones._

As she entered the shop, the chimes jingled their greeting and the musky smell of jasmine and vanilla welcomed her. The shop was small, small tables were located all around the room, each covered by a black velvet clothe and bearing mystical items. To the left side were shelves upon shelves of books and farther down in front of her was a lady with curly brown hair making coffee.

"Anything medicinal in coffee?" Nightingale asked and the woman shrugged.

"Don't know don't care," she answered her, before taking a chug from the milk carton.

Nightingale stared in amazement as the woman drank down the whole carton and only leaving enough for her coffee.

"Now, how can I help you?" she asked and Nightingale noticed the husky voice and cat like eyes she had.

"I'm looking for soul stones," Nightingale answered and the woman nodded.

With a grace lost to the women around her age, she slunk away from the counter and went behind a few shelves before coming back with a black bundle. She didn't even ask why Nightingale was dressed up as she was, no questions were asked, nothing, and Nightingale appreciated the woman's reserve ness.

"You do know how to use them?" the woman asked and Nightingale nodded. "Good, they are very old and very valuable."

"There are five right?" Nightingale asked and the woman nodded.

"Five stones, to be placed around the tomb in the form of a star," she recited and Nightingale looked up at the woman.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Selena," the woman answered and Nightingale nodded.

"I was never here," she told Selena and the woman grinned, almost cat like.

"I was once like you," she confessed and reached out her hand for the money.

Nightingale shot her a puzzled look before handing over the 300 dollars.

"Did you steal this?" Selena asked.

"What's it to you?" Nightingale shot, putting the box, covered by velvet clothe, in her bag.

There was no reply as Nightingale exited, and she preferred it so. She continued her mission on top of buildings, which made things easier and the thick fog didn't cloud her vision.

_Ankh_

She jumped down again as she made it to the Egyptian museum gift shop. It was closed this late at night, but she didn't mind breaking it.

The lights were off as she entered, and the only thing that guided her through the pitch-black darkness as the night vision on her mask.

At the counter, behind the glass walls that incased the ultra expensive items were the re-creations of several ancient Egyptian items. The one she was looking for was called Ankh; it looked like a cross with an oval the top,

She eyes passed over the labels until she found the one she wanted.

_Ancient Egyptian Ankh Necklace._

_This medium sized item will help you_

_Read into the hearts of people_

_And discover the truth._

_Just like the old Egyptian priests did!_

_$1,230_

_Made of Pure Gold. _

_Engraved Egyptian Prayer words._

_It's the real thing!_

Nightingale half expected the "Made in China" sticker on the back of the Ankh as she pulled it out of the glass counter. (No offense!)

She stared again at the label attached to the leather thong that held the ankh as a necklace, and mused if she should pay the thousand dollars.

Finally, after battling with herself, she paid 1000 dollars and put the rest in the Cancer Research jar.

Nightingale left with a lighter conscious, and took off again into the night, a cloud hiding the crescent moon.

_10 black candles and 1 white one._

Nightingale opened up the glass doors of the Party Mania shop, her eyes looking for the Halloween section of the shop. Finding it by the large bat and pumpkin balloons floating in their alley, she entered and looked for some candles without the words "Happy Halloween!" on them.

Finally finding some behind a large stack of confetti, she picked a pack of 12 black candles and another pack of 6 white candles.

The cashier stared at her in shock as she came to her lane and half way through paying for them, the girl asked her to sign her shirt.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" Nightingale asked as she took the marker from the girls gasp.

"Yeah well, I want to get a second piercing and a nose ring," the girl said pinching her earlobes and her nose to show where she wanted the rings.

"Are you even sixteen?" she asked and the girl nodded.

Once she got the bill from the energetic purple haired blue-eyed girl, she left the shop and jumped once again into the shadows.

_Asphodel and Wormwood Incense Sticks._

She paused as she looked at these items. Her feet tangled from the edge of the ceiling she sat on, her cheek leaned on her hand as she looked at the list.

It was almost half past 3, and she still had yet to find a place where they sold incense of those two herbs. She did know some places that sold incense but none of these two.

Jumping off the roof, she landed on the sidewalk, and took a stroll down the city. Her mind wandered else where as she thought about what was to happen if she didn't find the incense by tomorrow night.

"New moon, I wonder why it has so many mystical powers to it," Nightingale muttered to the darkness as she entered the city park.

"It has so many mystical properties because it symbolizes the birth of a new cycle and the death of the old one. This year, Saturn is our guide to the rebirth of the moon, and since Saturn is the planet of death, the rebirth property of the moon has more influence," someone answer from a park bench.

Nightingale swiveled her head to where the voice came from, and what she met caught her breath.

A girl with short pink hair sat on a bench covered in fallen leaves, her arms were wrapped around her legs and her chin laid on her knees as she looked up at the moon.

"Jinx…what?" Nightingale asked, and a shot of regret hit her as she remembered what had happened to the girls' team.

Brother Blood had take Mammoth and Gizmo for a little test ride, and when he was done with them, they were unrecognizable. Mammoth had lost himself to his beast and had punched a whole threw Jinx before jumping off a cliff. Gizmo had lost control of his gadgets and died in the explosion.

All that was left of this rival team was a broken girl who had seen her best friends die right in front of her eyes.

"Hello Raven," Jinx greeted in a dead tone and Nightingale paused in shock.

"How did you…" she started but was interrupted by hollow laugh.

"Know who you are?" Jinx said, and her hollow pink eyes met Nightingales blank ones. "I've fought with out for a long time now Raven, I can sense your presence a mile away."

"What happened to you?" Nightingale asked staring at the gray skinned girl clad in a choker, black wife beater and large black baggy pants and black boots.

"I died," she whispered and Nightingale flinched. For she did sound like she was an undead.

"It's been 2 years," Nightingale whispered and Jinx clenched her fists harder.

"I know, and I've just gained my sanity back," Jinx told her and Nightingale paused. Still standing a good foot away from the girl.

"When did you get your sanity back?" Nightingale asked.

"I didn't gain it, I just realized that being insane was a waste of time, and since Brother Bastard Blood is dead, I've just been walking around," she told her.

"Have you eaten?" Nightingale asked; the silent question of if she slept hung between the two girls awkwardly.

"For what purpose. So I can throw it up?" Jinx snapped, her gaze turning back to the moon.

"You're coming with me then," Nightingale said firmly.

Jinx's hollow laughter echoed through the park.

"Trying to save me Raven. Wow, how things have changed," she said sarcastically. "I don't need saving. I need someone to kill me, so I can forget these memories, forget my two comrades, and forget the blood and guts at my feet and on my hands. Forget how the black bug of insanity ate my mind slowly until all I saw was their blood on my hands, and knowing deep down, if I wasn't such a weakling I could have saved them."

Nightingale shifted slightly, trying herself to forget when she went insane a long time ago, when she had no one and all she could see, hear or feel was her fathers laughter, the blood he shed and knowing that his blood ran in her veins.

"So why are you living?" Nightingale asked, and tore off her mask.

"A feeling," Jinx grinned and Raven could see the insanity in that smile.

"You'll get through it," Raven said and took a few steps forward until she was standing in front of Jinx.

"How? And when?" she snapped.

Raven bent down on her knees and took Jinx's hands.

"The Jinx I used to know, would get up, stretch her limbs and come after me or the problem with all her power. She would pound the problem to the ground and solve it her own way and stand up on her own two feet when she was defeated. She was independent, strong and fiercely loyal," Raven said and Jinx smiled down at her rival at her feet.

"She died, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Jinx said hollowly. "All that's left is me, the shell."

Raven stared back at her, and this time when she looked in her eyes, she saw jinx, tied down in chains to a wall covered in a thick coat of blood.

Without realizing it Raven took one chain in her hand, and broke it. Jinx's eyes snapped alive again in rage, and she shoved Raven aside.

"I don't NEED saving Raven! So don't even think of taking me away from these chains!" Jinx yelled and her eyes snapped with a fire that wasn't there before.

Her feet were planted firmly against the floor and she towered over Raven who was sprawled on the ground.

"I couldn't have broken that chain if you didn't want me to," Raven confessed and Jinx averted her eyes and growled under her breath.

From behind Raven, she heard the wisp of a cloak, a hurriedly shoved on the mask that was in her pocket.

"Nightingale, I found the incense," Red X's voice echoed and Nightingale turned to face the 19-year-old man clad in a large red cloak.

"You went looking for it?" Nightingale asked and he nodded.

"Raven, you're working with a convict now? What happened to boy wonder and the rest of them?" Jinx hissed maliciously and Raven glared at her humorously.

Jinx must have seen her glance because she turned her gaze away and grumbled under her breath.

Red X raised an eyebrow at Nightingale, which she answered with a shrug.

"Thank you Red X, you didn't have to get them for me," Nightingale said and he grinned at her.

"Wait a second, you're working with Red X. As in THE Red X, like the rival of Robin and all that stuff? And you say I'M evil! Ha!" Jinx snapped and while Nightingale rolled her eyes, Red X glared at her.

"Just so you know smart ass. I'm NOT a convict. I was NEVER caught. And Nightingale is not evil," he growled and the two of them approached each other, glaring.

"Asshole," Jinx hisses.

"Bitch," he shot back, and they continued to glare at each other.

"Well, I'm so glad that you two are agreeing with each other, because I've got a surprise!" Nightingale grinned.

"So?" Jinx snapped.

"What is it?" Red X asked.

"Jinx will now be living with us at the Oltma mansion!" Nightingale smiled and silence greeted her.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Red X said.

"I am not your charge Raven, I don't NEED to live with you, and I'll LIVE wherever I please!" Jinx hissed. "And plus, its probably a dump since doggy here lives there."

"I am not a dog, bitch. And the place is clean, but you probably wouldn't know what clean is!" He sneered looking at her outfit.

"Yeah, I bet you loved that. Don't give yourself an excuse to check me out pervert," she snapped and he glowered.

"Okay, okay. Jinx you will live with us. There's nothing you can do about it! And Red I know the place is clean, I've been there often enough to know that the dust isn't piled on to thick. Plus, the place is ancient and has dust from the 18 hundreds so you've done well," Nightingale complimented and he looked over at Jinx and sneered some more.

"Yeah, I probably did a better job than bitchy here could ever do," he smirked.

"Would you be more creative with the insults dog boy? And just so you know, I could probably clean the place faster than you could," she snapped.

"Nuh uh, we've got about 20 rooms, you think you could clean more than me? It took me 2 days to go through all of them," he sneered and she grinned maliciously.

"Yeah you are slow, I bet I could do it in one day," she sniffed.

"Bet is on!" he grinned and with that he took her hand in a shake and pulled her away towards the mansion. Throwing behind a huge grin and 2 boxes of incense.

Nightingale looked down at the box and grinned, yes everything was going according to plan.

Looking up at the moon she sighed as it shone its light down at her. Peering down at list she looked at the last item on the list.

_Chalk and Matches._

"Ofcourse," she grinned, and ran off towards the river.

Jumping unto a roof, she ran across the rooftops, her hair billowing in the wind, the crescent moon creating a mirror image in her left eye.

When she finally made it to her room, after climbing up the walls, she threw off her costume and took all her items and shoved them all under her bed. Picking up the white robe from the floor, she wrapped it around her naked body and clasped the brooch on.

Falling on her bed she dived intro dreamland right away, laying tummy down on her purple bed.

The necklace with the red gem glowed in the moonlight for a while before flashing and the elbow length Raven turned to her older image, with short hair.

The next morning she woke up with Robin staring down at her, blushing furiously.

"What?" she asked him groggily, hardly noticing how her robe had opened at the front, so now a V like cut went down to her belly button.

"Time for breakfast," he blushed and she blinked up at him, her brain still not registering anything.

"I'm not naked wonder boy, stop acting like you have," she said, and sat upright.

Looking over at him when she didn't get a response, she remarked another reason why she hated the fact that he wore a mask.

'Stupid guy, can't tell his stupid reaction, stupid mask,' she thought angrily, getting up and closing up her robe.

"You're not going down there dressed up like that are you?" he demanded and she looked over at him.

"Yeah…why?" she asked, picking up her brush and passing it through her hair.

"Its indecent!" he snapped and she peered at him under her long eyelashes.

"And since when have you cared? And last time I checked Robin, that leotard wasn't exactly covering all my womanly features," she told him and he blushed.

"Well at least you wore a cloak over it!" he snapped.

"Who cares?" she asked.

"I do!" he said, and she glared at him.

"Shut up Robin," she hissed, putting her brush down and walking towards the bathroom.

Suddenly she felt his hand grab her arm and pull her away from the door to the corridor.

"You are not going out there like that!" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"You're being pathetic Robin," she sighed, trying to pull his hand away from her arm.

"I am not!" he said and grabbed her wrist with his other hand.

"You're acting like a jealous boyfriend, now will you let me go!" she snapped and he glared at her before pushing her against the wall.

"No," he said calmly and she sighed, trying her best not to kick his sorry ass.

"What is your problem this morning! Did you not sleep or something?" Raven demanded and he glared some more.

Their faces were barely inches away, Raven could feel Robin's breath on her lips and she fought against the blush that wanted to color her cheeks.

'Must not blush, breath… must breath… In…out… damn boy wonder…. Doesn't he know about personal space?' she cried to herself.

"Robin I give you 10 seconds to let me go or else you'll regret it," Raven said and he smirked.

"10," she said.

"9," he whispered in her ear.

"8," she snapped, and wiggled her body.

"7," he laughed quietly.

"6," she hissed.

But Robin never got to 5, since at that exact moment the doors to Ravens room opened and both of them fell backwards down into the corridor.

Raven landed on her back, and she immediately circled her arms around Robin to hold unto him, but since he was attached to her, they both fell. His head was in between her chest and yet again the evil robe had opened up.

"Whoa…what were you two doing?" Beast Boy teased as Robin breathed against the cool skin between her breasts.

"Nothing!" Raven snapped, and shoved Wonder boy up. She tied up her robe once she got up and glared at him. "You won, are you happy now? I'll put on some pants and a shirt.'

Robin just smiled from the floor, and Raven went and kicked him in the stomach.

"F…ing boy…can't keep his f…ing nose out of peoples business… molester too, PERVERT!" she yelled after muttering under her breath as she walked towards the bathroom.

By midday, Raven had already plotted her revenge against the boy wonder, and as everyone left, Cyborg and Starfire for Titan Tower West and Best Boy for his part time job, Raven pulled out her costume and dressed up once again.

Slinking around the Tower, she strutted towards the training room, where she knew she would find Robin.

Putting on her mask, she entered the room, and her gaze met a very sweaty and out of breath boy wonder who was currently half naked.

As he went into another routine, she disappeared and appeared to catch his fist and throw him over her shoulder.

"What! Nightingale?" he snarled and she grinned.

"Come Boy Wonder, lets dance," she sneered and he charged towards her.

The training slowly became more violent as Robin would take any chance he got Nightingale cornered to bang her against the wall.

Nightingale however was just as conniving, and kicked him in the stomach any time she got.

Nightingale enjoyed herself too much, and slowly the serious smirk she had on her face broke out into full grin, laughing carelessly as he shoved her against the wall.

Finally, after about an hour of training, they fell on the floor.

"How did you get in?" he asked, gasping.

"I have my ways," she grinned and sat on her knees. "Now… Robin, you do know that you're mine right?"

Robin looked shocked at her and she grinned more evilly, slowly crawling towards him she giggled softly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her and she stood up on her knees and leaned her elbows on his shoulders.

"You're my enemy, I've fought everyone now, and I've decided you are my favorite, other that Nightwing, but he is you isn't he? Both of you have the same technique," she grinned and he glared at her. "Oops, did I touch a nerve?"

"Shut up," he snapped and she laughed.

"Oh no, not when I've got you where I want you," she grinned and he glared at her. "My time is almost up. So its time to say goodbye Wonder Boy."

With that she bent down and kissed him on the lips, her left hand grabbed his head and pulled it up towards her.

She shoved him away roughly after a few moments, grinned and dashed out the room. Knowing the movements of the cameras, she dibbed into the shadows, and just as the camera passed over her area, she used her power to transport herself in her room.

Hurriedly, she grabbed the box underneath her bed and ran into the corridor before dramatically jumping out the window.

Robin watched her disappear from the flashing screens, and he paused the tape yet again to stare at her. Touching his lips with two fingers, he realized he could still taste her, a mix of cranberries and shadows.

Whatever shadows tasted like. Robin glared at the screen some more, before turning around and punching the wall.

Somewhere far away, around midnight Nightingale's silhouette shone in the pure darkness. Up above her head there shone no moon, and she smirked to herself as she thought of Robin.

'Perfect Revenge…. And a treat,' she giggled and passed a finger over her lips. Yes, she did show him who was boss.

Crawling down the mountain, she pulled out a map and checked her spot before falling down into the black crater like hole, where it lead to a row of paths.

The map she got from the Oltma mansion, after she checked up on Jinx and Red, they were arguing again on what to eat for supper.

She took the path to her left and dropped her stuff in the circular room. It was more cave like than anything else, up above were rocks that you could tell had crumbled down unto each other, and around were stones that she could remember falling from the ceiling.

Looking a head she spotted the tomb she was looking for. It was a medium sized statue. Around her height, but the face and the clothes it wore was haunting.

Putting her hands on the statue, she took of her mask and stared at it.

"Hello Terra," she greeted.

* * *

**Authors' Final Notes:** Yay! I'm done! 9 pages! Yosh! Hope you like! Yes they finally kissed but not in the whole romancy way. Sorry I'm not conventional, I like the rough things, and yes Robin was flirting with Raven, and go Raven for kicking Robins butt. I hope you liked Jinx, she's so cool and powerful but oddly I can only see her with a tragic future, which she overcomes. Tell me what you think, and I mean ALLLL of you! Aka all 18 of you, please!

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** You know what I hate, I hate when after large periods of time inspiration doesn't hit me until I get a random review out of nowhere telling me how awesome my writing is. Why? Because then it reminds me of how much of a procrastinator I am and makes me kick myself endlessly over how long I've waited to update. So forgive me my loyal readers, and continue to read and review because they are like water to my thirsty muses.

**Disclaimer:** You know it, I know it, shut up.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

_Lost Without Each Other._

It was too dark for her to see, the only thing she could remember was lighting the candles, placing everything where they belonged, marking the floor around Terra's statue with the proper magical seal, chanting the words and then darkness.

Was death this dark? She wondered, the thought echoing like she had spoken it out loud in a cave.

All around her lights started to gather, leading her down the tunnel towards a clearing with a sky opening. Pausing, she turned around and looked back into the darkness.

"Right, light is bad, no light," she mumbled and sat on her knees in exhaustion.

It seemed as if the closer she got to the light the more she lost her human body functions, like feeling hunger or the need to breath, clutching her chest tightly, she could feel her lungs expand desperately for air.

She was going to die here, it seemed, if she didn't find what she wanted soon, and if she didn't, everything she fought for would be a waste.

Rising with renewed conviction, she looked around once again and found no lock for the ankh she held in her hand. For the ankh was a key, that hopefully led her to where Terra lay.

She ran again down the hallway that was limbo, searching, scanning for anything that resembled a lock. Soon though, it became clear that nothing like that existed in this world, and she cried out in anger.

All those ancient books, they all lied! With a scream, she pounded her fist into the golden doors.

Pausing her, she looked up and the vision of the two giant doors melted into her eyes.

"The golden doors lay ahead, now take the key and place it in your heart, and the one you search for will be found," Raven muttered and slowly, she placed the ankh near her heart, and stabbed it inside her corporal body.

It sank right through and Raven felt no pain, only a slight discomfort, she slowly opened her eyes and watched as the golden doors opened, and the light they held swallowed her up.

Her eyes opened again, and this time, a gold wheat field surrounded her.

"Terra likes her gold," Raven mused with a grin, and started walking through the waist high wheat.

She couldn't see much at first, only a clear blue sky and a golden sun, when suddenly the gold sea parted an a river bend came to view.

At its edge grew a beautiful willow tree and through its branches, she could see a young girl swinging high up.

"Terra!" she called, and the swing slowed down for a minute before starting up again. "TERRA!"

This time it completely stopped, and Raven ran through the wheat to her best friend.

"Hello," the girl greeted her. "Who are you?"

Raven looked up in surprise at a younger version of Terra, her blond hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore a lacy white dress that matched the white swing.

"I'm Raven, Terra, you're best friend," Raven introduced.

"That's impossible," the girl grinned. "Raven has short hair and she's alive…I'm dead."

"No, no you're not dead Terra…only…unconscious," Raven said.

"Unconscious?" Terra asked grinning. "Well don't explain these things to me, I'm just waiting for mommy and daddy to get me, maybe you should go down there," this time she pointed down the river bend, where another tree grew, a cherry tree. "She always has the answers to my questions."

With that, the younger Terra started swinging once again, giggling and unaware of Raven who was right next to her.

Turning her back on the younger Terra, Raven raced down the river, her heart racing at what she might find.

"Please…please let it be Terra," she whispered and she elegantly jumped down the cliff that presented in front of her.

An unexpected rock popped under her feet, and Raven tumbled down the hill, landing unexpectedly on her back.

"Raven?" she heard a familiar voice call and she glanced up to spot her best friend.

"Hey Terra," she greeted.

There was a silence so great between them, mostly coming from Terras' shock at seeing Raven again, and Ravens' relief at finally finding Terra.

"How did you get here…" Terra asked.

"I asked a girl on a swing," and Terra glanced away.

"What are you doing here?" Terra asked again, holding out her hand for Raven to grab.

"I came to bring you back," she answered as Terra pulled her up.

"You can't, I'm dead remember? And you can't bring back the dead," Terra said gently.

"True, but you're not dead," Raven alleged calmly and watched with an eyebrow raised as Terra burst with laughter.

"Oh Raven, I've been dead for a long time now, I would know if I wasn't, don't you think?" Terra said between sad giggles.

"No," Raven answered and Terra stopped laughing to look at her.

"You're kidding me right?" she asked, grabbing unto Ravens arm

There was another silence, as Terra looked up at Ravens purple eyes. She had changed, Terra realized, Raven was more mature than she was at 13 years of age.

How much time had passed, Terra wondered, since she'd exhausted her powers trying to save the earth. How old was Beast Boy, had he forgotten her? Another pang of pain ran through her body, no…Beast Boy wouldn't forget her…he just couldn't.

"Why?" Terra asked sadly, still holding unto Ravens arm as a lifeline.

"Because Beast Boy couldn't and I wouldn't let myself watch as he killed himself with exhaustion trying to save you, and because… you _are_ my best friend, no matter what," Raven answered, placing a hand on Terras shoulder.

"You're hairs longer, when did you decide to let it grow out?" she asked. "When… did you grow up?"

"It's been 5 years," Raven told her.

"5…already?" Terra said.

"Yes, but you have grown," Raven noted, looking at the young woman in front of her.

Terra still had the long blond hair, but now her limbs weren't so scrawny and long, everything looked like it belonged on her body, and the once childish face was just a ghost on the matured look Terra now carried.

Raven glanced back, she could still see the phantom of Terra's childhood swinging up higher and higher, trying to touch the sky.

"Does he still remember me?" she asked, bringing Raven back from her stupor.

"Yes…he still loves you," Raven answered.

There was another silence, both girls glancing at the white blur in the distance.

"Raven… I don't understand, how am I _not_ dead?" Terra asked.

"You're not dead, because you are locked inside your heart. Your body is frozen in time because it turned into stone, and your mind and soul are in a coma until we can unfreeze it," Raven tried to explain. "If you were dead Terra, I would have not arrived in this place."

"So are you saying I made this world up?" Terra said, glancing around at the cool grass under her feet and the bench where she was sitting on before. The pages of her book ruffling in the wind as the cherry blossoms fell to the ground like snow.

"No, this is your heart, this is what it's always looked like. Some people use meditation to come here, thinking it's a refugee from the outside world. Others, when they sleep, they arrive here and think its all a dream, but it's always here, you just need to find a route," Raven said, pulling Terra to the bench to sit.

"And mine was almost dying?" she asked unbelievably.

"Yes, to protect you from death, knowing you still wanted to live, your heart shut you in, keeping you safe… Your heart still beats Terra, except… not with your body anymore," Raven said, sitting down next to her friend, closing the book and placing it on her lap.

"Then what does it beat with?" Terra asked.

"Terra, you mused your powers with the earth, causing your body to die. Now think, what do you think your heart beats with?" Raven quirked her eyebrow while Terra stared straight ahead.

"The earth," Terra whispered..

"Bingo!" Raven grinned.

"So what's going to happen now?" Terra asked and Raven sighed.

"I have no idea, I only know how to come into this world, I don't know how to come in" Raven confessed.

"How did you come in?" Terra asked.

"Well, I've always had a book that helped me when I was younger to find my heart. It was a meditation technique the priests taught me, and in this book, it tells you how to get into the heart but not how to get out. Since everyone has a different escape route," Raven explained, smiling slightly.

"Then we just have to find mine," Terra said with conviction.

"Yes, before the new moon starts its rebirth process," Raven explained.

"Why?" Terra asked.

"I thought you had all the answers?" Raven grinned at her and Terra looked down.

"I…trusted easily when I was child… maybe that's why I grew up so easily," Terra noted sardonically.

"Stop," Raven said placing her hand on Terras' shoulder. "We all trust easily when we are children and it's because of that we were able to meet up, and you were able to know Beast Boy."

"You still haven't answered my question," Terra noted finally.

"During sundown and midnight the new moon is said to be going through its 'death' cycle, from midnight to sunrise it's the rebirth cycle. If we leave even one second after midnight, you'll remain in this world until the next new moon," Raven explained. "We need the death cycle to collect your soul and the rebirth cycle to recall your body to life."

"Then let's go," Terra said, standing up and heading straight to the field of wheat.

"No…" Raven said, stopping Terra. "Its not that easy, the door will only open if you have left every secret in your heart unlocked, and when you call for it, it will open."

There was another silence between them as Terra battled with herself, she scratched her arm a few times, trying to make the words come out of her mouth.

"I don't think I ever said I was sorry," she said and Raven looked calmly at her.

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything, the Slade part, the trying to explode the world part, the whole bringing you down…everything. I'm so messed up, I deserve to be alone, I deserve to be stuck here," and slowly as she chanted this, the sky up above grumbled and started moving, dark clouds appearing from nowhere. "Maybe that's why my parents left me…and why everyone was scared of me, its because I'm crazy!"

Terra started laughing maniacally and Raven grabbed her shoulders.

"Stop this right now Terra," Raven was shivering as the lonely look glazed over Terras eyes while tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Do you have any idea, how it is to look at yourself every day and see everything that you've lost?" Terra cried, nodding her head to her younger self.

"Yes," Raven smiled. "You can't have Trigon as a father Terra, without him throwing every psychological, physical and emotional bullet at you."

"How will they forgive me?" Terra asked.

"They already have."

Nothing moved as Ravens words sunk into Terra's mind.

'_They all forgive you_' it echoed.

'_How is that even possible?_' she wondered and this time when she looked up, she smiled a real smile for the first time since Raven came to this world.

"I know where the door is," Terra said, and she grabbed Raven before running through the wheat field.

The door was up ahead; its doors wide open as if arms ready to hug the two. Raven didn't notice as her watch from the real world started beeping, signaling midnight, all she heard or felt was Terras hand in her own and the laughter that was spilling from her mouth.

They jumped out together falling…falling, and then…everything was white.

Raven woke up with a start on the cave floor and sat up immediately. Looking around she found Terra's statue still untouched. Looking down at her watch, she noticed it turn 12:00 01, and she glanced up at the new moon. She hurriedly chanted a few fast words as she noticed that she was still in Nightingales clothes and her costume changed to her old leotard and her long hair turned short once again.

All of a sudden, there was a piercing gold light emitting where Terra statue stood, the beam shot its way to the sky towards the new moon, and Raven watched as the rock cracked off Terras body, replacing it with cool cream skin.

Slade's body suit cracked off as well, and the childish body molded with the earth for so long, grew in amazing time, until, on her knees sat an 18 year old Terra with golden hair that reached the floor.

"Hullo," Raven greeted, taking off her white cloak and wrapping it around the naked girl. "Told you I was right."

Terra shivered and gratefully accepted the cloak as refuge from the cold.

"Thanks," her voice cracked from under use, and Raven grinned.

"Can you walk?" she asked and Terra shrugged. "Here, give me your hand."

Terra pulled herself up, with Ravens help, for the first time in 5 years, and looked up at the starry sky.

"You know something, it was never night in my world and that's what I missed the most… the stars," Terra said and Raven grinned.

"Well don't worry, your room still looks the same. Now come on, let walks a bit and get some feeling back in your limbs," Raven said, and together they walked towards the entrance of the cave.

Once there, Terra looked up again at sky and grinned warmly before gasping in shock.

"What?" Raven said and glared up, dark magic already enveloping the two.

"Terra?" a hoarse voice called questionably.

"Raven?" she heard Robins voice echo down to her.

"Beast Boy!" Terra cried and suddenly the weight around her shoulders vanished, and Raven watched with shock as Terra ran towards Beast Boy with balance and energy that weren't there a few minutes ago.

She smiled as Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Terra and let her collapse in his arms.

"How'd you do it?" Robin asked from behind her, his hand lying on her shoulder.

"With a lot of magic," she said and suddenly, her fatigue enveloped her like a plague and she leaned against Robin.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and shifted his weight around so she could lean on him comfortably. His other hand rested on her forearm, while his chin lay on her head and for a while, they stayed like that in complete silence.

"Terra! You're naked under there! Come on, we brought the car; you're coming back home! Robin, Raven lets go!" Beast Boy yelled over and Raven grumbled.

"Damn bastard, thinks only of Terra," she said and reluctantly got out of Robins arms.

Robin sighed and followed Raven towards the T-car, shooting glances every few seconds to the yawning Raven.

Beast Boy, completely forgetting to complain about not being able to drive, opened the back seats and gathered Terra in his arms as soon as they sat down. Never noticing Ravens' jealous eyes as she noticed all the empty space she could be occupying.

Taking the passenger seat, she purposely reclined the chair until she squashed Beast Boy's legs, and only chuckled evilly as Beast Boy complained loudly.

They drove for a long time, the streetlights overhead lulling Raven to sleep, somehow they managed to get half way to their island, until suddenly they stopped and Robin jumped out of the car.

Raven peered half consciously at the metal pillars of the bridge until she snapped out of her daze seeing the recognizable mark of her grappling hook.

With a mental whack of her head, she realized that what she thought was a column for grappling hook use was actually one of the pillars for their underwater bridge that would rise, when needed, at Robins call.

"Robin lets go! You can investigate later!" Beast Boy yelled and Robin walked back.

Slamming the door, Raven could feel his anger pouring out like rain from a storm, and the three wisely decided to remain silent.

"It was her," Robin told Raven after Beast Boy ran inside the Teen Tower with Terra in his arms.

"Nightingale," Raven stated. "When did she come here?"

"When I was training, everyone was gone except us, but you were sleeping. She sneaked in and beat me," he hissed silently, his fists clenching and unclenching in anger.

Walking away, Raven grabbed his arm and he paused.

"Why do you hate her?" she asked.

"Because she's playing around with me and just making me realize how much more of a weakling I am," he said dully and she let him go in surprise.

"Maybe she's just doing it to get your attention," she whispered, and he turned around for a split second to look at her, but then he went his way, fingering his lips lightly.

There was such an explosion of voices when Raven entered the Tower but somehow, it seemed she heard everything as though underwater, and slowly she made her way to her room.

"Odd," Terra commented. "I thought Raven had long hair."

Robin snapped over to Terra when she said that, and watched as the girl shook her head and went back to Beats Boy.

'_Raven…with long hair?_' he contemplated, and suddenly his mind went haywire.

'_Raven was the only one here when Nightingale attacked… Nightingale has long ebony hair just like Raven._' Robin reflected as he sat down on the couch.

'_Raven was quick to defend Nightingale when I told her that I hated her. Not to mention we didn't see the fight between those two…Is Raven Nightingale?_' Robin thought.

'_It would explain a lot since every time Nightingale does attack Raven is missing, but why would Raven turn into a convict? Is it because of Red X? Does Raven like Red X?_' Everything stopped for a second and Robin threw himself up to his feet in anger.

'_No she couldn't like Red X, she just couldn't! But still…all signs point to her being Nightingale…_' Robin punched the wall angrily and everyone turned to him in surprise.

No one saw the woman in the white cloak float over to Robin, placing her hand on his shoulder as his thoughts turned murderous at the Raven liking Red X prospect. Seeing the danger of Robin drowning in his sorrows she leaned over.

'Forget' the woman whispered in his ear and his mask wrinkled.

'Forget' she said more forcedly this time and Robin placed his hand on the wall to balance himself as a wave of exhaustion hit him.

'_What was I thinking of?_' he pondered and the woman vanished.

"Robin dude, I think you should go to bed to, you've been searching all day for Raven," Beats Boy said as he patted Robin on the back.

"Raven…right," Robin nodded, somehow remembering he was thinking about his comrade.

Staggering down the halls, a hand still on his head, he made his way to Ravens room. Opening the door, he checked on the girl who he had looked for all day, she was currently lying faced down on the bed in slumber, seeing her, relief washed over him and he fell on the floor in a deep sleep.

'My mistake' she whispered as she passed her fingers through Robin's hair in a motherly way. 'I forgot my forgetting spells caused sleepiness.'

With a wave of her hand, Robin was raised from the floor and placed gently near Raven on her bed.

Ravens mom looked on sadly as Robin gathered her daughter in his arms and buried his head in the crook of her neck. They were getting old, those 2, and soon, the trial would begin.

She sighed again, and slowly vanished in the mirror, fading away like the memory she was.

The night wore on and everyone fell asleep by 4 am, Cyborg completely wasted had fallen asleep on the couch with Bumble Bee cuddled on top of him. Aqualad and Starfire had retired early to her room for some nightly escapades while Beast Boy had escorted his lovely lady to her room early on in the night and excused himself to his own room.

So when the alarm of the tower blasted on and Raven jumped out of bed, she noticed something weird was happening. Her room was acutely distorted, her rooms' color mixing with red, white and blue.

"Mad Mod," she hissed, and jumped out of the empty bed.

Racing down the halls, she paused again in faintness as the corridors moved around and changed color.

"Damn bastard," she growled.

"Raven! Raven help!" she heard her friends cry, and she raced down the corridor again.

She consequently ended up in a dead end, turning around, she faced another wall, Turning to her left, she spotted a window, shattered and bleeding.

The sky was a deep fuscia, and as Raven neared the window, she noticed a man with his leg up on the windowsill letting the wind blow through his long hair.

"You're late," he whispered and she stopped in fear.

"No," she said.

"You're out of time," he turned, grinning manically at her.

"No," she whispered, falling to her knees.

"Oh my precious Raven, always running around, having fun with her friends, robbing stuff, wasting time. How long were you going to wait?" he demanded from her, and tears started to run down her cheeks.

"How long were you going to watch me die?" he hissed and she looked up as blood fell down his face, arms and chest unto her body.

He jumped out the window as she screamed his name, jumping up from her bed, the covers pulled tightly around her body.

Breathing heavily, she shoot out of her bed and raced down the corridor once again. Slamming open Robins door, she almost screamed in anguish when she found no one there, falling on his bed, she cried and cried, her feelings of loss and guilt overwhelming her body and soul until she couldn't breath as easily as before.

"Raven…are you alright?" she heard someone ask and she paused in her sobs.

Turning around she spotted boy wonder in all his glory looking down at her worriedly.

She jumped him the exact moment, and they tumbled down to the ground.

"Robin, you're alive!" she sobbed, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes…why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"A nightmare, a stupid, stupid nightmare," she mumbled in his shirt, clutching unto him for dear life.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. It's all my fault, I'm wasting time, you were right…it's all my fault…it's all my fault!" she cried and as her voice turned hysterical, Robin could only stare down at her in surprise and confusion, no knowing what to do to comfort his dearest friend.

"I won't let it happen, I promise Robin…" Raven mumbled, Robin pushed on one of her pressure points and she fell in a dead faint.

"I'm sorry Raven," he muttered as he placed her on his bed. "You're wrong though…it's all my fault."

He angrily looked around the room, how could he protect the ones he loved, how? When he couldn't even handle Raven's breakdowns caused by him.

She did everything for him and it needed to stop.

Reaching under the bed, he pulled out his Nightwing costume and dressed himself in it.

Terra was back, the Titans would still be a team of 5, Cyborg would lead and Raven could get on with her life. He was only dragging her down.

Pulled on his gloves he grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a quick note.

Yes…it was his fault. He was to weak to erase the mind of the person whom he truly loved, and now she suffered because of his weakness.

He grabbed her hand and placed the note in it. Taking off his mask, he looked straight down at her, kissing her gently on the lips. He placed the mask back on and vanished from Robins' room.

When Raven woke up that morning, she looked down at the note and stared at it in wonder, trying to understand it's meaning.

_No Raven, it's my fault._

_But this I promise you,_

_My eyes are for only you to see._

_-Nightwing._

The Titans needed no alarm that morning to wake them up, for Ravens soul-piercing scream was enough to wake up the dead.

* * *

**Author's Final Note:** Well what can I say… the story is almost done, and the climax is almost here. I ended it on this note because? Well… I was thinking of letting Robin know who Nightingale was because, you know how he's smart and all, and I didn't want to treat him like a dummy but other plans came to mind so that'll have to wait.

Well…Jinx will have to wait anyways. Sorry Jinx! .

Anyways, yay Terra/Raven moments! And BB/Terra moment! Finally, I'm sorry but I'm not a Raven/BB fan because he's always 'Terra, must save Terra, I love Terra' so he can finally BE with Terra. Sheesh.

Well, I'm extremely pleased with this chapter, when I first started it I could only write so much, but then after my Win word froze on me yesterday and I decided to take a break and come back, I think my muses came to me and I was able to finish, edit it and add some stuff in. Like the whole terra/raven convo which was smaller to begin with but then I decided I owed my readers a whole lot since they've waited for this moment for awhile.

Nyways, I hope you enjoyed it, please Review, it means a whoooooole lot to me. If you have no idea what to comment about here are some questions that you can answer for me.

Did you enjoy this chapter? Did you like the whole Raven/Terra convo? Were the Robin/Raven parts a bit too much? Did you like how Robin left, not THAT he left which is always bad? Did everything flow well in this chapter? And… What would you like to see happen in the next chapter? Aka, any characters you'd like to see more, or more action like Nightingale stealing stuff?

Well anyways, see you guys at my next chapter, which I shall write sooner since its summer break!

Press this button


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** Hmmm….well I seem to have broken my promise. Thank you for all the reviews, the story is almost at its end, and I would like to thank everyone who stayed with me. I plan to finish this by next week, 2 more chapters left if everything goes right.

**Disclaimer:** Call my lawyer.

Chapter 8:

Pain.

"_Recent reports have stated that Robin of Teen Titans has vanished, some believe he has left his team because of the pressure of being a leader, others state that the man is dead and the Titans are keeping it a secret.._

'_We would like to state that Robin is NOT dead' says Teen Titan leader Cyborg. _

'_We would also like everyone to know, we are the Titans now'_

_A shocking revelation from the quiet Raven but it's true folks our heroes are no longer teens…"_

"Shut the thing off Raven," Terra sighed from the kitchen table. "I don't understand why you watch it anyway."

"We need to know what people are thinking," Raven stated calmly, and everyone in the room flinched at her icy tone.

No one spoke afterwards, they were all to scared to say anything to the girl they had found screaming murder earlier that week in Robins room. To scared to face their best friend that reverted back to her old self immediately after Robin's disappearance.

Cyborg was furious, Beast Boy confused while Starfire and Terra were shocked.

"Friend Raven," Starfire whispered. "Don't you want to eat something?"

"No," she answered before getting up and walking back to her room.

"You can't hide the truth from them forever," Arabella told her daughter as she reached under the bed and pulled out the loose floorboard.

"They will find out when I decide it is time," she replied coolly.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" her mother asked.

"Because I feel like it," she snapped and pulled open the box.

"Raven," someone called from her door.

She didn't reply and instead pulled on her mask and started getting ready, it was almost sunset.

"Raven you can't hide in your room, we have to find Robin," it was Terra.

Raven smirked slightly and opened up her window, the wind blew in and papers on her desk flew off her desk and unto her floor.

"Where are you going?" her mother demanded.

Ignoring the calls, she closed her eyes and landed in Nevermore.

"I need your help," she whispered and Love turned around to face her.

The walls in her world were changing drastically; colours were fading in and out, flashing like a warning sign. Love just stared at her for a bit, the violent purple eyes that stared back left no room for refusal, Raven would have her way.

"Ah…" she stated and with that Raven grabbed her hand and pulled her violently to reality.

"What is she doing here?" her mother asked startled as the red cloaked being landed on the carpet.

"You'll be me for me while I'm gone," Raven said, ignoring her mother.

She placed her hands on the window frame as she pulled herself up on the windowsill. She positioned herself, shifting her weight between her hands and feet.

"Gone?" Love asked.

"RAVEN!" Terra shouted, pounding at the door.

"Bye," Raven whispered before jumping out the window.

She landed quickly and silently out the window and unto the edge of island facing the city. Without glancing back, she formed a black platform with her magic and used it to cross over the water just as the last ray of sunlight disappeared over the horizon.

Raven didn't know when she'd be back, or if she'd ever come back to her home, not unless Robin wanted to. Placing her feet on the cement sidewalk, she grabbed her long hair and pulled it up into a ponytail before disappearing into the night.

Over the last 2 months she found out that the best way to travel was by jumping roof to roof, there was no traffic up here and the view told her whether or not she was going to the right way. Veering slightly to her left as she grabbed unto one of the metal rods sticking on a building, she used the pull to push herself higher upwards like a spring and in doing so missed the small explosive that came her way.

Turning around as soon as she hit the taller buildings roof, she spotted nothing out of the usual except small brown clouds falling down towards the traffic beneath. Hearing, more than seeing, the quick footsteps she turned back around to face the empty roof.

"Come out," she ordered calmly and waited patiently as nothing happened.

Sighing angrily, she pulled her gloves down her wrist to ensure they remained on, before pulling out her bird-o-rangs and jumped down the building again backwards. She'd have to lose the bastard before she could make it to the mansion and speak to Red.

The lights passed by her quickly at the sides of her vision, but she stared straight ahead and when she saw the dark silhouette lean forward to see where she had gone, she attacked.

Throwing her arms before her, the two bird-o-rangs whistled through the air and cut past the person before trapping them in wires that gave them a nasty shock. As soon as she saw the impact of her weapons, she reached at the side of her belt and shot her grappling hook back up. She was pulled upwards in the nick of time.

Landing again at the same spot, she stared at the wiggling form underneath her. Stepping down off the ledge, she glared at the masked figure as sirens were heard below her.

"Now…what were you thinking?" she asked, pulling off the mask and staring at a young boys face.

He spluttered indignantly at having his secret identity revealed and started spouting out words of justice and love and that everything good in the world would prevail and capture villains like her. She felt a twitch at the side of her temple and punched the boy before he got too much on her nerves.

Ensuring he was out cold, she ran off the building and down to the one in front of it just as the police burst open the doors.

"Amateurs," she said to the wind, before continuing her way towards a park at the other edge of the city.

She landed at the beginning of a forest and walked through it, glancing behind her to ensure no one followed her. Deeper in the forest, the trees parted and made way to a giant pond where a mansion was located, there were a few 'Beware of Dog' signs and there was even a 'Beware of Witch' which Red had put in one of his lame attempts at humour after he heard about the mansion's owners history about being witches…or demons.

She closed the wobbling gate behind her before crossing down the weed infested path to the ancient oak door. Turning to her left, she flipped open the cover of the lock system and punched in the numbers before turning to the door and opening it. Inside, the house opened up to a giant entrance with spiralling staircases that lead to the second floor, to her left was a huge ballroom and to her left a sitting room. Behind the staircases was the kitchen and the dinning room which could only be gotten to by going through the sitting room.

"Red?" she called. "Jinx?"

Huffing slightly in annoyance, she opened to the crystal doors to the ballroom, and ducked instinctively as a knife flew over her head. Rolling her eyes, she turned to see a very angry Tim and predatory like Jinx staring at him with ancient Japanese ninja knives in her hand. She stared slightly for a few minutes as the two attacked each other before deciding she would have to intervene. Raven, didn't want to see one of the two anytime yet.

"Well hello Raven," Jinx smirked, trying to send another knife at Red.

Raven caught it with her dark magic and stared at the two for a bit, before taking off her mask and glaring at them. Smirking as they got the full effect of it, she turned to Red.

"Any news?" she asked.

"Nope," Tim shrugged, pulling off his gloves and throwing them unto the marble floor.

"We fixed the computers downstairs," Jinx informed Raven. "We have the city's data base right here."

Tim grinned maliciously at that and both him and Jinx shared a look.

"I'm glad you two are getting a long," Raven said, before turning around and walking back to the entrance.

"So, you're staying," Jinx stated more than asked.

"There are some things, I don't even want the Titans to know about me," she told the two.

"I'm glad you can trust us then Raven," Tim grinned.

"I don't trust you Tim, not unless I've paid you," he looked hurt at that. "It's just…we're similar. The Titans don't know what true darkness is."

"Well…" Tim said, shrugging off the later comment. "It's better that way. If every super hero was touched in the head like us then there'd be more problems in the world."

Jinx glared at him and Raven sighed away her laughter.

"Did you eat?" Jinx asked, still glaring at Tim.

"Yes."

"Stop glaring at me," Tim pouted and Jinx twitched.

Raven opened the door between the two velvet staircases and walked down into the cellar.

It was dark and had a slight musky smell mixed in with the smell of working computers and the lights flashed on as the giant computer screen turned on.

"Will this find Robin?" she asked Jinx and the girl nodded.

"It's supposed too," she told the Titan, before rolling up the white sleeves of her shirt.

Leaning over, she started typing away at the screen which started showing places, first the whole city, then it would zero down to a region and then to a street.

"Where are we?" Raven asked.

"Corner Street," she told her. Clicking at the keyboard a few times, the image blurred and focused unto a rundown building.

"What's there?"

"Robin…" she answered simply.

Raven got up so suddenly the chair she was sitting on fell on the floor in a clatter but before she could run off, Jinx grabbed her.

"Don't bother, he's not there," she told the girl and Raven froze.

"Where is he?" Raven demanded, turning back to the girl that was overshadowed by the light of the buzzing computers.

"He's off killing some more criminals," she told Raven simply.

"…what?" Raven choked.

"What happened Raven, that month you were in a coma?" Jinx asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Nothing, my mother sent a hologram down to earth that only reached me at my 18th birthday, I fell into a coma so I could learn how to control my emotions," Raven snapped.

"That's nice, but what were you doing before you fainted?" Jinx asked again, scanning the computer.

"We were fighting a group, the something Bandits. I can't remember who exactly, it's kind of foggy," Raven told her.

"Well then, Raven meet the Slave Bandits. They are four brothers that go around raping and blowing up buildings. They are also Nightwing's first victims," Jinx said, opening up a picture. "Well…they aren't really victims."

"What are you talking about!?" Raven snapped and Jinx turned over to her rival and sighed, leaning against the desk.

"Raven, since you were in a coma, Robins been killing off criminals," Jinx told the girl calmly.

"What…" she spluttered, taking a step back.

"Anyone that has ever hurt you Raven has been killed and…" Jinx paused at this and stared at the shocked girl. "You're next."

They heard a bang above them and Raven froze in shock.

"Raven," Jinx started, staring at the ceiling, her voice cracking. "Did anyone see you?"

Raven didn't respond and continued to stare straight ahead.

"RAVEN DID ROBIN SEE YOU COME HERE?"

She disappeared from where she had been frozen, her tears half blinded her as she raced up the stairs and shoved the mask above her face. Since she had woken up…how many had been killed? What was happening?

What was she doing?

She skidded to a stop at the ballroom and froze in place as she spotted the blood on the floor. The message that was left for her was loud and clear and so, she disappeared for the address that was left behind, leaving Jinx at the door.

The pink haired witch trembled slightly as the door slammed shut before walking to the ballroom, scared at what she would find. It wasn't that she cared for Red X, no…he was just a bastard dog that understood her than most, yeah…that was it.

She froze as she saw the blood and the message.

_9:18 P.M. Corner Street, MD 18._

_Any later and he's dead._

Underneath the message was crude drawing of a wing and as she stared at it, Jinx fell to the ground in helplessness. Her hands clenched in fists as she stared straight at the ground. Things were happening too fast, too fast for her liking. Closing her eyes, she let tears fall straight to the ground.

Jinx heaved a bit as panic over rode her body, but then, a great calm waved over her and as she opened her eyes and stared back at the message, her temper flared back into life and she roared.

Slamming open the crystal doors, she ran upstairs, her anger causing rivulet's of her power spark out and destroy anything near her. She opened Reds bedroom door and stepped inside, at the closet hung his outfit. She opened up the doors and grabbed the golden mask off a shelf before putting on his red X gloves and his cloak. She walked over to her own room and opened her armoire, inside she pulled out black boots and as she stared at her white T-Shirt and black pants, she took out a knife and ripped the stomach off her shirt to reveal her belly-button piercing, and then went to her pants and cut off pieces.

Her whole appearance made her look like she just came back from the dead, and she enjoyed it. She picked up the phone next and called the Titans.

"Hello, Terra speaking," the girl on the other line smiled.

"I found Robin," Jinx rasped out.

Raven was jumping from roof to roof as fast as she could, there were traps she could tell, but she disabled them with her magic as soon as she felt them. Was she angry, not really, more like numbly calm. She didn't understand why this was happening, she hadn't seen this coming. Robin couldn't be killing criminals, he just couldn't! And why would he?

That was the most puzzling of all questions but as she made it to the warehouse, her questions vanished. Staring at MD 18, she ran a few inches away, before running head on and threw herself against the door, causing it to open up.

She fell flat on her face as soon as she landed and, when she looked up, she froze at what she saw. Robin was staring at her from one of the beams hanging from the ceiling, when she gasped, he smirked and disappeared. Getting up as quickly as she could, she looked around and found Tim strapped to a table in the middle of the room, the open ceiling letting in a ray of light to pour over him.

"Why did you do this?" she asked and ran over to her friend.

"Tim…Tim are you alright?" she asked, her voice oddly cool and calm while she struggled with the straps and faced the sight of him.

His chest was cut with two slashes, branding an X, and his forearm had been cut horizontally to allow the blood to pour out. His face was covered in bruises and his right hand had porcelain shards stuck in it.

"Scared?" Robin's voice came to her.

She didn't answer, instead she took out a knife and tried cutting away at the pieces of material to no avail.

"Good, this will teach you to not mess with me criminal," he hissed but she continued to ignore him.

"Forcing yourself on me, robbing, infiltrating the Tower, defeating the Titans, hurting the Titans," he snarled.

"Why are you killing?" she asked, stopping the frantic cutting motions.

"Because every time you criminals get out of prison you always come back and you always hurt the people around me. This way, no one gets hurt, only you," he smirked at that and jumped down from where he had been standing.

He landed right in front of her, on the other side of the table, and as he strode over to where she stood, she grabbed Tim's arm. There was something wrong with her…she felt nothing, no fear, no happiness, no anger, nothing at all. She felt like she was in a fish bowl.

"Fuck off," she snapped.

He smirked at that and then he attacked. He was faster than before but Raven was prepared, she caught his sword with one of her knives and they stood frozen for seconds before he swirled on the spot and used his other sword to attack her.

She grabbed the table with her left hand and back flipped to the other side. Looking around, she used her grappling hook to boost herself unto one of the beams, where she used her bird-o-rangs as long range attacks.

He blocked them all, before dashing to the wall and using it to propel himself upwards to another beam that hung from the ceiling.

They fought using long range weapons to close range ones, they jumped beam to beam, trying to get an advantage over the other. Raven was cut on her cheek and slashed at her fore arm, these weren't the friendly punches and kicks she received that training day a week or so ago. These had the intention to hurt her, to kill her, to cause as much damage as possible and yet, as they fought, Raven forgot about who she was and immersed herself in being Nightingale. She forgot that with just a single gesture she could stop this horror night and save Tim, maybe she was too numb to think properly, or maybe she wanted it to be this way, a face off to the death, to finally prove to herself and to him that she was strong enough to beat him and thus, strong enough to save him.

They paid no heed to the flashing lights outside or to the screams they heard under them as their blood was slashed against the wall or fell from their arms to the ground, all they saw was each other and a very dark room.

Maybe she saw a bit in him, they were both injured and yet they continued on, all she could feel were the slight tremors of pain as his attacks reached her. Was it actually, his attacks that caused her pain? Or the fact that he couldn't recognize her because of a mask.

Nightingale, pulled herself up with her undamaged left arm and stared at Nightwing, who was limping because of the dagger stuck in his thigh. He glared at her and pulled out the offending metal before tossing it to the ground, Nightingale used his lack of concentration to her advantage and she jumped off the beam to plant a swift kick him on the chest and watched as he fell to the ground.

Nightingale stared down at him, before she noticed others had arrived. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Love and Terra stared up at her in shock. Next to them was an individual clad entirely in black except her white shirt that showed off her belly and her shocking pink hair. When she noticed Tim at the table, she ran off to his side.

"Where's Robin?" Cyborgs voice echoed.

"He's right there," Jinx snapped, pointing to the man on the floor.

There was a collective gasp as he stood up again and glared at Nightingale who stood, victorious, at the top. With a roar, he sent out twenty projectile weapons towards her.

"RAVEN!" Terra shouted and Nightingale froze, turning to face the blond that stood staring up at her.

With a shake of her head, Nightingale turned back and started fending off the weapons aimed at her. At the corner of her eye, she noticed the circular one that had veered off course and not came at her to her left.

"RAVEN! GUYS! THAT'S RAVEN!" Terra shouted desperately trying to get everyone to move, to try and save their friend, just as she stood frozen at the horror of the situation.

Nightingale stood frozen, Nightwing lay frozen on the floor and time stood still for what felt like a lifetime.

"NO!" Robin shouted as the circular one pierced Nightingale in the chest and shoved her unto her back on the beam she stood on. He ripped off his mask and stared where she had stood, pain, anger, helplessness, loathing and misery engulfed him in moments.

Gasping, Nightingale stared down at her chest and froze as red liquid trickled down. It wasn't her blood that fell unto the beam; the crystal her mother had given her had shattered with the impact of the weapon hitting it.

Grasping her head, Nightingale pulled herself up and stared blankly ahead.

'_Because without love you would have disappeared Raven and the demon inside you would have taken over'_

She hunched over as pain laced her senses, she screamed but it wasn't human, a roar from within her was pulled out. She ripped away the mask frantically as four sets of yellow eyes appeared over her head and she roared again.

"RAVEN!" Terra screamed and the navy cloaked figure that stood beside her burst into light and vanished from her place beside the blonde.

Jinx ignored the commotion and pulled out the straps before helping Tim up; he awoke after Raven had roared the second time and now stared up at the figure that was slowly being encased in shadows.

"Dude! What did you do to her!?" Beast Boy shouted as he made his way to Robin.

There was a burst of light and Love was beside the girl, sinking into her body until nothing physical remained. There was a heave and then silence as the shadows dissipated and when Raven stood up again, her eyes were back to their normal purple, her hair was out of its ponytail and was flowing loosely at her waist.

"I told you she had long hair," Terra whispered and Starfire nodded.

_'Pain without Love, Pain I can't get enough._

_Pain I like it rough cuz I'd rather feel Pain then nothing at all.'_

END TBC

NOTES: _Yay!!! End off chapter 8, wow, it took so long to write this one, next chapter is the ending since her identity has been revealed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you would like me to add in the next one and I'll add it in if I can. See! I put in Red X, nudges and Jinx, who is not…the Pink X? Lmao._

_Well anyways see you, I hope to finish this very very soon._

_The song is Pain by Three Days Grace, it inspired me._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 _

_Beautiful Goodbye_

Robin didn't run this time. He just stood and stared as Raven floated down until she was in front of him. Jinx stood near the table, holding Tim to her, both of them staring and wondering what was going to happen.

This was after all the conclusion, what Raven had planned from the very beginning and yet it was more.

There was a silence between the two as they stared at each other, the rest of the Titans were talking, yelling and screaming to get their attention, but they wouldn't budge from where they stood.

"You're an idiot," Raven said quietly but the sentence still echoed in the empty warehouse.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, bowing his head so he wouldn't have to look at her.

"Nightwing, I can't believe this, and you Raven, you're Nightingale?!" Beast Boy shouted, shaking his hands in front of his face dramatically.

"Shush BB," Terra said, grabbing his arm and pulling him next to her.

"I…" Robin started but when he looked up to face Raven, he lost his words.

"Come on," Jinx said to Tim. "We're going."

"I think I deserve one of your famous cakes for surviving," he noted thoughtfully to himself.

"Whatever you want dog breath," she agreed.

"I love you too honey," he winked and she groaned.

"I think we should go too," Terra said quietly, watching as the duo walked out of the warehouse.

"Yes, let us go, I feel we are intruding," Starfire nodded.

"Fine, but I want some answers when they get back," Cyborg snapped to Terra.

"After, now come on."

With the threat of danger gone from their best friends, the Titans left so that the two could solve their problems.

"How many have you killed Robin?" Raven asked, looking straight into his eyes for the first time.

"5, just 5," he answered.

"Why? Why did this happen?" she demanded, stepping forward do shake his shoulders.

"I love you Rae," he whispered, meeting her glance. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No!" she choked out. "No its not!"

"You fell right to my feet, you were pale like a ghost and so cold," Robin explained, his eyes getting a far away look as he remembered the fateful day. "I thought you were dead, we were all worried. Cyborg told us you were in a coma. We didn't know why, I thought it was something the Bandits did. I went to question them, to find out what they did. They said they didn't do anything, I didn't believe them. I thought that, if they died, whatever spell was over you would pass."

"Oh Robin," she whispered.

"It didn't, obviously. And I hated myself even more, first I thought I hadn't protected you and now I couldn't even save you," he smiled in self-loathing before looking up to the ceiling. "I had killed 4 people because I couldn't control myself. I went and talked to Bruce but he said that what I did wasn't wrong, getting rid of four men that would have been executed for their crimes anyway. But I still didn't feel right, I couldn't visit you for a while, but I couldn't just leave you alone. Shortly after my visit with Bruce, I broke up with Starfire. It just didn't feel right anymore, I wasn't the same person, so I became Nightwing."

"What about the fifth?" Raven asked.

"It was a mistake, another robbery, I was chasing him at the bridge, he fell. I tried to catch him, I didn't want him to die, but his hand slipped right through mine and he hit the water," he explained.

"How did the four die?"

"An explosion, they had their base underneath one of these warehouses. The warehouse help gas tanks, one of the wires short circuited because of one of my weapons. I knocked them out and left, even though I knew that it was going to explode."

"That's it?" Raven sighed in relief.

"What do you mean?" Robin demanded.

"I thought you stabbed them to death or dissected them. Jesus, I thought you became a serial killer from the way you were talking."

"But Raven, I let 5 men die when I could have saved them," he said, his eyes showing his disgust.

"Robin, no one can blame you for the death of the fifth guy, he fell, you tried to save him, but it didn't work out. That's not your fault and it's stupid to worry about it. As for the four, well, what can I say? You were angry, but you're not a killer," Raven told him, holding his hand in hers. "Believe me Robin."

"I think, I need some time," he said finally. "I've had a very hectic life, more than usual, it would be nice to have a break."

"When will we come back?" she asked.

"No Raven, not you," he told her, stepping forward to place a finger on her lips to stop her from talking. "I need to become someone that's worthy of being called your friend, of being the Titans friend and of course someone that has control of their life."

"I'll be waiting," Raven told him, grabbing his wrist to move his hand out of the way.

"No, just live and if something or someone comes along that can make you happy, then don't say no because of me," he said.

"I love you," she replied simply. "So I'll wait."

"Raven."

"Robin."

"Raven," he sighed. "Please."

"Robin," she rolled her eyes. "This is my life, let me decide how I'm going to live it."

Silence met her statement and the two just stared at each other for a while longer.

"What should I tell the others?" she asked.

"The truth," he answered.

Walking forward, he cleared the distance between them and kissed her. It was soft and left her whole body warm; she flushed a deep red when it was over.

"Goodbye Raven," he said.

"See you," she whispered back and he smiled,

Nodding, he turned and left the warehouse.

Raven sighed, before teleporting herself back to the Titans Tower, mentally preparing herself for all the questions that were going to be thrown her way.

When she arrived though, things were in total contrast to what she had thought. Everyone was sitting at the dining table, talking quietly to each other while Terra made some tea in the kitchen.

As she entered the room, everyone's attention turned to her.

"Come," Cyborg said. "Sit."

Starfire pulled the chair next to her and Raven accepted it with a smile.

"So Robins not coming back then?" Terra asked.

"I don't know," Raven told them truthfully after she had explained the events of the past four months. "I hope so though."

"Me too," Cyborg agreed. "He's still my best friend no matter what shit he's gone through."

"Yeah," Beast Boy nodded.

"One wonders," Starfire began hesitantly. "Where we go from here."

"Forward," Raven said to her.

"We're still the Titans, no matter what," Terra whispered.

"But we are also ourselves," Starfire pointed out.

"I think it's time things changed a bit around here," Cyborg started. "Starfire's right, we are super heroes but we're also people in our own right. I think its about time we had our own lives not cooped up in this tower."

"This is our home though," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah but, there's a world outside of these walls BB," Terra told him. "I wouldn't mind going back to school."

"But what about the Titans?" Beast Boy asked.

"We can expand it," Cyborg began. "Make it a company like the police. Just like there's Titans East, we can make a north and south one as well. Expand it even, make the teams bigger so we can have a life but still fight crime. We're not the only ones out there with powers."

"Yeah, we can't forget the trio I took care of," Raven agreed.

"And any other friends from space that want to live here," Starfire pointed out.

"You see BB," Cyborg said. "We can do it. We don't need to be alone."

"Then let's get started," Raven grinned.

It took more than a few years to set up the Titans, a company that was based in fighting crime. Run by the original five and its head quarters at the Titans tower, it had bases everywhere. It collaborated with Titans East and united their front to create a bigger crime fighting force. Jinx and Red X soon became teachers at the new Titans school that helped kids control their powers and also to either integrate them back into everyday life or to train them into being crime fighting superheroes.

It was surprising at first to the Titans at how many people joined and actually endured the gruelling training to become someone who could protect their city. By the time they had set up the school, crime had dropped more than 50 and they decided to expand their ideas since most of the people causing crime were orphaned children that grew up not knowing how to control their powers and going crazy because of that.

Raven, now Rachel Roth, was now a student at the local university, studying for her masters in literature. Her best friends Garfield Logan-Beast Boy, Tara Markov-Terra, Victor Stone-Cyborg, and Starfire remained close even after the Titans group had expanded, mostly because they were the heads of the corporation.

Garfield, also known as Beast Boy, had remained at the Tower and had matured so quickly after Robin had left that everyone was surprised at how quickly he took charge with Cyborg and led the construction. He was the vice-president and Victor was the president. He was the leader and, because of his computer parts, decided to stay back since he could not throw his superhero alias as quickly as Raven or Terra could.

Tara herself was also in university, studying to be a geo-scientist, and had become one of Ravens closest friends. They roomed together at the schools boarding house and spent a lot of their free time keeping their school out of trouble.

Starfire, after the decision to expand, had left earth for her home planet, only to return a few months later with the 'alien friends' she had mentioned who wanted to live on earth and help protect it. Her and Aqualad now lived in Titans South and were heads of that headquarters there.

Standing up, Rachel wiped some of the leaves that had gathered on her black jeans before stretching. Her hair had remained long but was now atleast layered, instead of hanging off her head like a nuisance.

"Hey Rache," Victor smiled as she approached him.

"Victor, I'm surprised to see you here," she grinned back, giving him a hug.

Cyborg, a few years ago, and a batch of Wayne scientists had discovered a synthetic spray on skin that would cover all of the tech on Cyborgs body, allowing him to finally go to school and be treated as a human.

"How's Tara?" he asked as the strolled down the brick paved walkway between the school gates at the small park.

"Good, I think she's at headquarters distracting BB," she told him.

"He deserves a break every once in a while. I offered for him to use the spray paint to hide his color but he didn't want it. Said something about giving the wrong message to the kids," he shrugged.

"He's really passionate about teaching the kids control huh?" Rachel said.

"He knows what it's like to be alone and hated because of the way you look or what you can do," Victor shrugged.

"We all know what that's like Cy," she pointed out.

"Who knows why the he's the way he is then," he told her and they stopped as they reached a dead end of the little path they had followed into the park.

Sitting at one of the benches, Rachel looked up and stared at the swaying leaves.

"When do you think he'll come back?" she asked.

Victor sighed before taking a seat next to her. She could only ask this question to him, he was her adopted brother and she trusted him completely.

"Who knows," he told her. "Soon though, I feel it."

She smiled at him and he ruffled her hair.

"How's Karen?" she asked.

"Pregnant," he told her.

"So the same basically?" she guessed.

"Karen is happy, glowing practically, but she's bored, so I told her to teach a few classes at the T-school until she couldn't walk anymore," he shrugged.

Rachel smiled, Victor was two years older than her and happily married to the girl of his dreams Bumblebee, who accepted him and his metal self. He not only ran Titans as their president, he also went to school part time studying business and spent the rest of his time with his wife.

"When's you're next class?" Victor asked.

"Soon," she answered.

"Soon as in?" he pushed.

"10 minutes father," she joked, shoving him away.

"I have to practice on someone," he pouted at her, rubbing his arm as if it was bruised. "What class?"

"Gym," she told him, groaning slightly.

"I thought you liked the class?" he asked her.

"I do, but we're doing our exams today."

"Will you be coming to the tower for supper?"

"Yeah," Rachel told him.

"You should come a bit earlier, I heard BB is showing a movie about us when we were younger to the graduates," Victor grinned.

"They're graduating already?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"The older ones are," he told her. "I dunno who's really graduating since BB is in charge of that department."

"Has it really been that long?" she said dumbfounded.

"It's been eight years Rave," he told her.

The rest of the day past quickly enough, Rachel past her gym test with ease and went to join everyone at the Titan campus located on the island. The tower had been relocated near the Wayne enterprise tower downtown and was now mostly filled, on the lower levels, with business offices and on the two highest levels a high-tech crime detecting computer. The basement levels were given to the scientists, while a smaller tower next to the Titan tower was a living space with penthouses for any Titan member that had no home.

She had been stuck over whether she would drive or just teleport to the island but decided at the last minute to just drive there. The bridge rose up per usual and the marks her hook shot had left those fateful days ago were still there.

The reception at the graduating building was a red carpet experience and Rachel was glad she had worn the red dress she'd gotten from Tara the year before. One of the younger undergraduates opened the door and welcomed her to the island while another came to escort her inside the dome like building BB had built after expanding the island.

Inside was a large stage set in the far corner, in the middle a dance floor and to the sides round tables with elegant looking table clothes and crystal chandeliers decorated the ceiling. As she walked down the spiralling staircases, Garfield greeted her in surprise.

"Victor told me about it," she confessed.

"I was expecting you," he told her. "But I didn't think you'd actually come."

"We're still family," she pointed out to him and he smiled.

"Come, I'll bring you to our table," he said, excusing the boy who had guided her this far, and taking his place at her arm.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Tim Drake, he's a young prodigy Bruce introduced to me a few years ago," he explained to her.

"You look quite dashing in the suit BB," she whispered to him.

"You haven't seen me in a suit, have you?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow to her. His fanged teeth peeking out from his grin.

"Well I have, but I'm always surprised," she confessed.

"I wear one almost everyday now," he told her.

"Oh?"

"Principal!" a girl greeted and he nodded to her.

"Donna, how are you?" he asked.

"Good, did you see Tim?" she asked, her long black hair whipping around as she looked from side to side.

"Oh yes, I think he went back outside, why?" Garfield questioned.

"He's supposed to be helping us get ready to serve the food, but he's trying to make an impression on the seniors," she sighed and Rachel smiled.

"Well I'm sure you'll find him," he told her.

"It was nice speaking to you Principal and…" she paused, staring at Rachel.

"This is Rachel Roth, Raven this is Wonder Girl, Donna Troy" he presented and she smiled at the girl.

"It's nice to meet you," she told her as Donna's eyes widened before blushing and bowing to her.

"It's an honour to meet you Raven!!" she squeaked out, before darting away.

"What are you teaching them?" she asked him as they continued their way to their table.

"Nothing," he told her.

"Uh huh," she agreed disbelievingly.

"Raven!" a woman cried and soon Rachel was enveloped in a hug.

"Starfire, how are you?" she greeted back, hugging the woman in front of her.

"I'm good, how's school?" Starfire asked.

"Good, I'm almost done my masters," she told her.

"That's wonderful, you remember Aqualad right?" Starfire said, moving aside to show the tall man behind her with long black hair.

"Raven," he nodded.

"Aqualad," she nodded back. "So you guys are still together?"

"Engaged," Starfire confessed as she took a seat back at the round table. "You'll be my maid of honour right?"

"Ofcourse," Raven smiled, touched at her friends loyalty.

Taking a seat next to Starfire, Raven nodded to Tara who sat next to Aqualad and then Bruce Wayne, who sat opposite her.

"Bruce Wayne," she smiled, reaching over to shake his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Rachel," he said and her grin widened as he used her alias name. "I saw you met Tim."

"Yes," she agreed. "He's a very illustrious boy."

"He wants to become the next Robin," he told her.

"There's only one Robin," she said calmly.

"Have you heard from him then?" he asked.

"No, have you?" she questioned him back.

"Well, then we are both at an impasse aren't we?" he told her in amusement.

Smiling at him in annoyance, she turned back to Starfire who had watched the whole exchange in silence.

Cyborg soon joined them with his pregnant wife Bumblebee and started up a conversation with Bruce about business, which was soon stopped by Bumblebee with her request to not bring business into such a nice event with friends.

"Welcome," Garfield greeted from the stage. "Friends, family members and graduates. Today is a historical moment in all of our lives, for you are the first graduates of Titan school. I am proud and honoured to have taught and seen all of you grow over the years. As I'm sure you know, we have the original Titans here today, all of you stand and say hello."

Smiling, they stood and, from across the dance floor, Rachel saw the Titans from Titans East stand as well.

"Now let us start with the awards before going to dinner and then the celebrations," he smiled.

"I'm always surprised to see how much he's grown," Rachel whispered to Terra.

"He's a man now," Terra nodded.

"When did he get the buzz cut?" she asked her roommate.

"When he realized he was losing hair," she grinned.

"Already?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"Taking care of a school is stressful," she explained.

Bruce glared at them and they stopped talking so that he could better hear what was happening.

The first part of the ceremony was a bit tedious, Rachel never liked it, having gone through 2 herself, one for high school, another for her bachelors degree. When it was finally done, Garfield took his seat next to Terra and the food started coming in.

Tim made another appearance, soon pulled away by Donna, who bowed again to Rachel. Some of the graduated students came to greet Garfield and present their parents or family members. Many expressed their excitement over joining the Titan fighting forces while others thanked all of them for the chance to control their powers and learn how to be 'normal'.

"They seem like sons and daughters," Rachel said aloud to Garfield.

"Yes, they're my children," he told her with a smile.

"When I'm done my masters, I think I'll come and help you here BB," she confessed, popping one of the cubed fruit into her mouth.

"Really?" Terra asked in surprise.

"Yeah, being Rachel Roth was nice," she told them. "But I think the vacation is over and it's time I made sure that our world is protected again."

"Will Raven like to be my vice-principal?" he asked.

"Sure," she agreed. "I would like to see what kind of person Donna and Tim grow up to be."

"Well it's time for me to give my final speech and for the party to start for the graduates," he sighed.

"Time for us to leave huh?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep," Terra said, getting up.

Looking around, Raven noticed that the other grown ups were getting up to leave as well.

"No chaperones?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, the teachers," Terra smiled, pointing to Jinx and Red who were whispering, sitting closely together.

Garfield started his last speech, which brought tears to the graduates eyes and a screen rolled down behind him.

"I would also like to show a movie to all of you about my younger years with my friends to commemorate this day," he said and everyone gave a huge shout out for him to.

The movie wasn't that long but showed scenes from the Titan Tower from Raven's time and her heart twisted when the camera would turn to Robin. Averting her eyes, she looked to Bruce and realized he hadn't answered her question from before. Walking forward to ask him about that, she was stopped by Terra, who grabbed her arm and dragged her out and into the limousine that waited for all of them.

"Where are we going?" she asked them, looking around to face Starfire, Aqualad, Cyborg, Bumblebee and Terra.

"Home of course," BB said as he joined them.

"Good speech BB, the movie was beautiful," Bumblebee said.

"Thanks, it took a while," he told her.

"What about my car?" Raven asked him.

"Don't worry okay Rave? Just enjoy the night, it's going to be like when we were younger at the tower," he pleaded and she sighed.

"Okay Beast Boy," she smiled.

That night, as they hung out in the penthouse that looked like their old base, she had a wonderful time. They celebrated and drank, laughed and talked until sunrise until finally they all lay sprawled on the floor except Bumblebee, who had retired to her room earlier in the night.

"So Rave," BB started. "When are you going to get a boyfriend?"

"What?" she asked.

"Well we all have someone," he pointed out. "Except you."

"What!?" she asked again, completely dumbfounded.

"He's basically asking you when you're going to get over Robin," Terra explained from where she lay sprawled on top of BB.

"I promised I'd wait for him," she explained.

"It's been eight years," Starfire said from behind her.

"I know, but I made that promise," she told them. "Robin didn't even want me to make it, but I decided too. So I'm going to keep it."

"Do you even love him anymore?" Aqualad's steady voice asked from the couch.

"I…I don't know," she said truthfully.

"Can we have one day together without thinking about Robin?" Cyborg demanded. "He's going to come back when he wants too. Until then, we all need to just chill and wait, cuz that's what friends do."

"Fine," BB said. "Sorry I asked."

The question still haunted her the next day and the next week. It continued to bug her even after the school year was done and she was sitting at a park bench with her eyes closed enjoying the summer breeze.

Raven didn't know if she loved Robin anymore, obviously he was still her dearest friend, but eight years had past, and they were two completely different people. No one had ever made her feel the way she felt when she had been around Robin, she was never reckless or stupid for someone other than him.

Opening her eyes, she lifted her head to stare at the bench across from her. Analyzing every detail, she wondered what she would do if she even saw Robin again.

"Hello," a voice greeted her, and Raven turned to face the man who stood before her.

"Hello," she greeted back.

"My name is Dick Grayson," he said and her purple eyes lifted to meet hauntingly familiar blue eyes. "My friends call me Robin."

"My name is Rachel Roth," she told him, her hand shaking as it lifted to meet his offered one. "Friends call me Raven."

Her heart didn't stop pounding even after she took calming breathes, her hand didn't stop shaking and when he smiled at her, she flushed a deep red. Something she hadn't done for a very long time.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel," he said and helped as she stood up.

"I…" she began, her eyes flat to the ground. Lifting them up, she looked to the side before nervously meeting his again.

"I," he started when she couldn't continue. "was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner."

Her brain stopped at that, and then she had a panic attack when it clicked that he had asked her out.

"Unless you already have a boyfriend," he said in hesitation, his initial confidence swaying.

"There's only been you Robin," she whispered, reaching up with her free hand to touch his cheek.

"Does that mean I can skip the first five dates where we get to know each other and try to talk through the awkward silence between us?" he asked.

"Do we know each other?" she asked back and he took a step forward.

"I haven't changed much, have you?"

"Not much," she agreed and he took another step.

"Well then," he smiled and she took the step that had them pressed close together.

Bending down, he lifted his free hand to grab her cheek and pull her close for a kiss. It was the same from those eight years ago, warm and left a tingling feeling her that made her slightly light headed and reckless. She let go of his hand to reach up and grab his shoulders as he pulled them even closer. Her feet reached up to the tips so she could push herself even further into his embrace.

He was the first to pull away but they didn't step away from each other.

"You're late," she told him.

"It's hard to find someone when they change their name," he shrugged.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," he smiled before reaching down to kiss her once again.

_End_

Author's Notes:Well what can I say, thanks to all who reviewed and waited patiently for me to update. Sorry it took so long, I just couldn't envision the ending until now, I hope it doesn't disappoint any of you. Whatever you guys think please tell me, I loved your support. I hope this chapter makes up for every spelling, grammar and other mistake I made while writing this fic. I tried to do my best!!

I hope you guys enjoyed my interpretation of the characters and their futures, I'm not the type to think that a group of 5 people would spend the rest of their lives protecting us without trying to make sure the future was protected too. After all, they are mortal. Man, but I am proud of how it turned out :) Its 10 pages babies, lol, the longest yet.

I would also like to give a shout out to ari dark princess who was the one that kicked my ass into writing this chapter. I know it was just one review but it really made it worth it to finish. I hope you enjoy it especially. Also for all those who faved and put me on their alert lists, you know who you are, this is for you. I am honoured to have all of you, never doubt the power you guys have as reviewers!!

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it. So yeah, nothing new huh?


End file.
